Seven Years Later
by SVUlover
Summary: NOT A SEQUEL. 7 years ago, miley left malibu. A lot has changed since then. Miley doesn't like changes and when she comes back to the changes, she realizes some are good. and that Love isn't always what you think. Moliver and Lakson. R&R PLEASE!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a new one. I know my stories are usually Jiley, but i had this idea. hope ya like!**

**Plese excuse spelling errors...i'm tired and just really wanna get this up. R&R PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: Miley still insits Her sho aint mine...oh well...shes right...for now:**

**_Seven Years Later_**

**_Chapter One_**

_If you want to disapeaar,you can. If you want something hard enough, you can get it. To dissapear all you do is erase all traces of yourself. and poof, your gone. _

_But some people think that if they dissapear, its like juyst leaving life frozen on the day, the minute, the hour, the second that you left. like its a canvas, with your blank outline, waiting neatly for you to return. but it not like that. When you leave, dissaper out of your life, things go on. and when you go back, you may find a big suprise._

_A lot can happen in seven years. People change. feelings change. familys change. lives change. _

_7 years ago,I left my home, friends, family and boyfriend. I ran, because Igot scared. So i ran. I made myself dissapear. A month after i left without a trace, i found out that i was prgnant. i was 16, and going to have a baby. That would be overwhelming, unberable even, for some people. But like my daddy always said. I was strong. I graduated High School before the babyy was born. I got a job as a receptionist, and then managed to go to night school. Now, seven years later, I Miley stewart, have a seven year old daughter, Marissa Lillian Olivia Miley Oaken Stewart.  
_

_But she does'nt know about the Oaken part. _

_Yes. Oliver had been my boyfriend. _

_I had loved him. and i ran, because i was scared. scared that he didn't feel the same way. Because i had seen him kissing someone else. I was scared that if i told him, then, everything would fall apart. I had loved him. I still do._

_We had sex once. For like, 20 minutes. And i had gotten pregnant. _

_But, like i said, A lot can happen in seven years. _

_So this is where this story begins. I'm living in Ontario Canada, with 7 year old Missy (Marissa). _

_This story begens 7 years after Brown haired, sixteen year old, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana Disapeared. Now i am 23 year old Destiny Stewart. With Light brown, Almost brown hair. I am a Wedding planner. And thats where this story starts..._

**Oliver's POV. Malibu, California.**

It's been about 7 years since Miley Stewart, the girl i loved, disapapeared. Gone in the blink of an eye. God i missed her. I was still close with her family. Lily and Jackson where getting married. But i havent dated in seven years. not once. I Missed Miley. None of new what had happened to her. If she was even alive. We just had to have hope she'd come back. But i think i was running out.

**MILEYS POV, ONTARIO CANADA.**

"Mommy!" Came Missy's scream. I got out of bed, put my robe on and went down the hall of my apartment to her room.

"What baby?"

"I need my insulin, so i can go to school. What should i wear. today is picture day?" she said.

Marissa is a diabetic. i helped her pick clothes out, then i injected the insulin i had to give her through a shot in her thigh twice a day. "You get dressed while mommy gets dressed for work, thrn we'll go out for breakfast. okay?"

She nodded.

I went back to my room. as i shuffled throught the drawrs, i found the picture of oliver i kept in there. _If only i had stayed. Maybe it was time to take Missy and go home... _I thought. _No miley. NO. _

I pulled on a Ankle length black skirt, a pink Cami and a White sweater. I grabbed my brief case and purse, then we left.

3 hours later, i am in a meeting with my boss.

"Destiny," Deanna Kennly, My boss, Said. "Halley Greene want you transferred."

Halley greene was the owner and founder of Halley Greene's wedding planers. "where?"

"To the head shop, in Malibu California." She said.

My heart stopped. I had always planned on raising my children there. Continuing being Hannah. Marring and raising kids. I wantred Missy to know her father,. Evenn if it meant a wold of heartbreak to me. I guess it was now or never. If everyone hates me, then they hate me. But it was now or never..

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**MILEYS POV**

Icarried my half asleep daughter in to the little room of my new office at the headquarters. She couldn't start school yet, so for the past week she casme with me. They didn't mind. I was getting my first clients today. I havent had time to even look at the folder. I hadn't contacted any of my family or friends yet.

Any way.

"so. hunny what mavie." I asked.

"Mommy i dont want to watch a movie. I wanna be with you." She whined.

"Baby i know. but mommy has to work. Tomorrow i dont. we can spent the day together. We'll go shopiung and we'll do evry thing. the two of us" i said.

"she resined and gave a small nod. I made shure she was okayu, put the movie on, then went to my office. I began filling out the school forms. For the nurse. She needs special ones for her condition. I had already filled them out, but the sent them back. questions. I put my headset on and dialed the number. I was facing with my back to the door.

I was argueing with the nurse. "Yes Ms. Dupree," I practically yelled. "My daughter is seven and she is a diabetic. I am currently trying to fill out these forms i was sent. But see, I dont have the Fathers information...Yes i understand...no i can't get it...no...Marissa hasn't ever known her father. No i am not currently in contact with him. I have my information...Listen Ms Dupree. I am the frigen single mother of a 7 year old diabetic! I havent spoken to her father since befor my baby was born. i havent seen anyone from my family iun a while. I caan tell you their names thats it. Marissa has never known her father, and i cant get that info to you at this time. so if you dont take her i will effing sue ytou to kingdom come. Just because she is diabetic and i ama single mom and cant get you some stupid information, she has every damn right as everyone else. If you don't take her with the infor i can give you, thn i will sue your effing but to kingdom com..."

"DESTINY!" I heard the sharp voicde from behind.

I turned and saw my secretary. "Your clients are waiting," She said, pointing to the chairs infront of my desk. I didn't look at them.

"Thank you Lillian. I will be right with them. I'm tryinmg to take care of Missys school forms. Ill be off in a sec." She nodded, then walked off.

"Yes i'm here, Ms dupree. I apologize...i'm just stressed. I'll give you thee info i can later. Thank you...thank you. Good bye." I sighed, haning up.

As i was about to turn to the clients, the alarm on my clock wne off. "Damn." I saifd to myself. I'll have to wait a minute to give Missy the insulin. I turned as i said, "Hello sorry about that. I'm you wedding planner, counsultnt and director, Destiny Stewart." I siad, Looking at the papers as i spoke. I gasped as i read them

_Groom: Jackson Rod Stewart_

_Bride:Lillian Ann Truscott_

_Maid of Honor: none as of now_

_Best man: Oliver Oaken_

_Giving Bride away: Robbie Ray Stewart_

Lily and..._**JACKSON!!!**_

Witch means when i looked up id see My bestfriend and brother. My dad and...Oliver. Oh god.

Before looking up, i decided to give myself time. "Excuse me, i have to give my daughter her insulin injetion. While i'm gone, please look at these albums of previous weddings i've done..." i said, standig up, gestureing to the album.

I staightened my skirt as i went. I opened tohe door to find...no missy. "Marissa!?" I yelled. "Baby!? MARISSA!?" I screamed, totally freked out.

I ran to the door. "LILLIAN!!!" I yelled at my secritary. "HAVE YOU SEEN MISSY?"

"Destiny just calm down.."

"No y'all need to help me find my baby. Missy is all i have." I yelled, My southern accent quickly coming back.

"Mommy!"

"Oh Thank god! MARISSA LILLIAN OLIVIA MILEY OAKEN STEWART WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW NOT TO RUN OFF LIKE THAT!"

I had never seen her look scared of me. She ran to the small room whee she hung out. I ran after her. "Missy! Baby i'm sorry. i was just scared." I said.

She stood there, crying. "Baby. You are all mommy has. I just..." She cut me off.

"Yea well that isn't my fault! You could have been like normal peopl and m,arried my daddy before you had me! That way i'd acually know him and i wouldn't be such a bother to you."

"honey i just want.."

"you know what i want? I want to know my Daddy like NORMAL kids. I want to know my aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents! I want to have a normal family. But you just shut them out. Ive never even met my father! You just WORK WORK WORK! All the time. This is california. I'm going to be the wierd girl with the workaholic mom who does'nt care! And I have like 5 middle names! I wish you weren't my mom! I wish mom was...Hannah Montana! eah She'd care about me. But she disapeared. But then again, you made my family disapear. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU. I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE...EVERYTHING! ANDI NEED MY STUPID INSULIN! SO GIVE IT TO ME!" With tears streaming down my face, i silent ly gave it to her. As soon as i set foot out the door, she slammed it shut.

Suddenly i got Mad at her. She wanted the truth. fine. I shopved the door opened, and grabbed her hand. I gently pulled her out to the room. I looked up and saw people i havent seen in so long. They where silently staring at me. "Okay Marissa. You wanna know your family? Fine. Here is your grandfather, your uncle, your aunt. And you wanna know your father? Fine. Heres your father. Mr Oliver get me pregnant then behind my back go and cheat on me Oaken. So there it is Marissa. I left them. I left because i was scared. Because i loved him but i wasn't shure he felt the same way. Then i had you and you where my joy. But obvciously you hate me for doing what i had to do. So congradulaations Marissa. Your a normal person with a norml family. You middle names. Lillian. Your aunt Lilly. Olivia? Cause i liked it. Miley?Cause its my real name. Oaken because i loved him and it is one of yuouyr last names. Oh and wanna now something else? Congradulations! you mom is Hannah Montana. I am...was Hannah montana. So you know what. Oliver?", Whipping around and looking at him. the Hot face. the deep eyes. the sexy body. "Congradulations Oliver. Your a dad. Meet your daughter. And even though i'm the one whos raised her, and i've only worked this much because i love her and want to take care of her, she hates me. So i guess she wants you." I said. Then, tears streaming down my face, i turned and walked out of the room.

**OLIVERS POV**

Oh My God. I'm a dad. I saw miley again. Oh god. I stood there, with everyone staring at the door that Miley had disapeard behind. The Little girl stood her back to us, looking at the door her mom had dissapeared behind. After a minute, she walked to the door. She pounded on it. "MOMMY! I'm sorry. I dont hate youy. I love you. I'm sorry. You are the best mommy ever. IM SORRY. I dont want to EVER leave you. You dont need to lie to me. I dont mind not know ing my family! I need you! I need you. I love you. Mommy let me in." Then the door opened. Miley Pulled the little girl in to her arms.

The door to the lobby opened. The secretary pocked her head in."Destiny, what is all the racket? You have clients. If Halley hears about this she is so going to forbid you from bringing Marissa...Or shell fire you."

Miley, still hugging the little girl, said, "Lil, cancell my appointmets for the next week. I may have duties here, but my first ones are to my daughter...and some...others i have to explain things to. If she wants me, then shell wait. I'm a mom. and thats the most important jobi have."

The lady looked shocked then nodded and rushed out.

Miley continued to hug the girl. "Missy, baby im sorry. Your right. I shouldn't be working all the time. and you should know your father."

"But mommy," Tthe little girl, Marissa, said. "You dont have to lie. I dont want Hannah Montana for a mommy. Because your the best. and I'll wait. I'll meet my dadddy when tyou say i can."

Miley finally pulled away. "Well, baby. I really am Hannah Montana. And You get to meet your dad...today. Just go asd wait in that room So i can help these people, and then, ill take you to meent him."

The little girl broke out in a smile. The Hugged miley, then wenty in toi the room, shutting the door behind her. Miley goit up, then dissapeared behind a door. five minutes later she reapeared. She had fixed her make up.

Robbie Ray and Jackson had tears in there eyes. Lils was staring as though she didn't believe it. I was dazed.

She stood in front of us. "I...I...Um...I..." She stuttered. Tears began to fall again.

We where all silent. Then Lily Spoke. "Miley? I cant believe its you...I.."

Then Rbbie Rayu went to her, and wrapped her in a hug.

**MILEYS POV**

I missed this hug. My Daddy. All that I had left behind. "Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So so so so so so so sorry. I was stupid, and scared, and i left. And...I'm sorry." I said through my tears.

"Baby its okay. But dont ever dissapear withut a trace again. I love you. We all love you. You have know idea how much we missed you" He said.

When he pulled away, Jackson took his place. "Hey lillte sister. Dads right. We missed you. Why did you run off?"

Then Lily. "Miley! I missed you so much. Why didn't you call. I missed you!" She squeled, way to fast. Same old Lily.

When she pulled away, i said to every one, "sit down."

They sat. Well all exept oliver. He stood. He had gotten hotter. And sexier. I still loved him. But i doubt he loved me. I told them. I told them how i had seen oliver with that girl, and got overwhelemed. How i didn't wanna tell him about my feelings. So i ran. And then i hand Missy. and when Missy got diagnosed with diabetes. and now, how hard it had been. When i was done Oliver Finally spoke.

"So you just kept from me that i'm a dad. That Child is mine to Miley. You had no right to do that. I missed seven years of her life. You should'nt have left. And when you found out you where pregnant you shoudt have come back. I would have stood by you. I would have been there. I LOVE YOU MILEY. Ive been wondering what happened to you for 7 damn years. I LOVE YOU! Becca kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her. I LOVE YOU. More then anything. I always have. And I ALWAYS will. I want to know my daughter. Be a real family. I love you, Miley Rae Stewart." He said. Then he stepped towards me, and put his arms around mme, kissing me passionatly.

AN: Okay this is Chapter one. I know it is different then most of my stories, But i am beggening to like Moliver. Dont worry, i still like Jiley, but now ill be doing both types of stories. So i hope you like this. I have more chapters planned, so let me know if you like. And even though i just started to write this, i'd like to thatnkl all my readers of my other stories. Your reviews encourage me, so please keep them coming. kharen thanks a millions for reading and reviewing my other stories, i hope you will do the same with this one.

I'm going to maybe update Jake and Miley Ryan...ths weekend/ week. So be on the look out!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

JEEENNNNN


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! heres chapter two! R&R please. I might update again later today. REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**MILEY'S POV**

God, i had missed him. After we pulled away, he still didn't let go. He didn't let go until the door to the small room opened, and a faint little voice said, "mommy"

I turned around, and gasped at my dughter. She was pale and all blotchy. I removed myself from Oliver's arms and rushed to her. "Baby! Baby, whats wrong?"

SHe collapsed in to me. "I feel dizzy. And weak. And my head hurts." She said. I picked her up and brougt her to the chair that was behind my desk. After i ran back to the room, grabed the bag with blood tester and insulin, then ran back out. I knelt in front of her, then took her shaking hand. I pricked her finger and then held the tester to the blood.

Her blood sugar was way to low. "Oh god. Missy didn't you take your insulin?"

She weakly said, "yes. But there wasn't as much as you normally use."

"Crap. I forgot to put more in...sugar. Sugar. LILLIAN!" I called out the door.

"Destiny!" She said.

"I NEED SUGAR! NOW!"

She left then a few seconds later she came rushing in. she handed me those little sugar packets that you put in coffee. I Opened two of them, then pourd them in her mouth. A minute later her color began to return to normal. She sat up. "feel better?" I asked.

She nodded, then i hugged her. "I'm calling the doctor." I said.

"Mommy no! I'm fine. My sugar was just low. you just worry to much. And besides, Dr. Kellows is back home in ontario! So i cant go anyway." She said happily.

I looked at her. "Sweetie are you shure your okay now." She nodded. "Fine. you win...this time." I said.

She giggled. "Let's go now, Mommy" She said, pulling me away towards the door.

I laughed then picked her up. "You ready to meet your family?" I asked.

**OLIVER'S POV**

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Let's GO!" She squealed.

She looked a lot like miley. She had the same brown, wavy/curly long hair...well miley's was more blonde now but still. She was smaller then most 7 year olds. You could see that Miley loved her. The way she freaked when Marissa came out like she did. Miley was a great mom, and the little girl adored her. And she was my little girl to though. I'm glad miley came back. Now we could be a family. I got her back.

"Oh, Sweetie we arent going," Miley answered.

Her face fell. "But mommy you promised." She whined.

"I know Missy. But we dont have to leave. Sweetie, this is my dad, your grandfather. This si your Uncle Jackson, my brother. This is your aunt lily, My best friend and soon to be sister in law, evidently. And Honey. This is your Daddy. Oliver Oaken." Miley said, Walking closer to me.

Marissa looked at her. "So you werent joking?"

Miley smiled at her. "No, baby, i wasn't joking."

"You have a picture of you and him in your room!"

Miley gave her a stern look. "how do you know that?"

"ummmm...lucky guess?"

Miley laughed. "Yea okay sweeie. But yes. I do have a picture of us and this is your dad. These people are your...our family."

Marissa smiled. She looked at me.

I could see that she looked like me too. She had my eyes. and smile. I cant believe i missed seven years of her life. Well, i wasn't going to miss any more.

MILEY'S POV

Missy looked at oliver. He had tears in his eyes. I cautisly walked toward him. He came forward. Then sudenly, before i knew it, He had her in his arms.

* * *

**TWEO WEEKS LATER MILEY POV**

I was still on leave from work. Missy and i had been spending time together. And she had been spending time with Oliver to. She loved finally having a dad. And i think oliver loved being a dad. Oliver and I had alo been spending time together. Talking. Maybe kissing. but nothing more. It seemed we sorta had picked up where we had left off...only now, we had Missy. And we weren't having sex.

We where all at my dad's house.

I was sitting in the living room, with Lily, jackson and Oliver. The TV was on, with no volume. Missy was with oliver showing him the photo albums. Pictures af Her and I. I was talking to Jackson and Lily about the Wedding. I had told halley that i work a little bit on this onme only. We had set a date, for April 1st was March 15th they wanted it done, and quickly.

I had all my planning stuff and sample stuff spread out in front of them. "Okay. So Oliver is best man. Dad is givving you away. The wedding is on the beach. The reception is at the grande Hotel. Then the flights for your honeymoon are in order. Now we need a maid of honnor?" I asked lily.

"You." She said simply.

"Lily..I..." I started to protest.

"Miles. We always said we where going to be each others maid f honors'. Please. I want you to be it.

"Okay. I'll be your maid of honor." I said. She smiled. "Now. I called out the rent for the tuxes. I sent your dress to the semstress to be altered. I put in the cake order. Hired the caterers. You guys just need to choose...flower girl?"

Lily answered. "Well, we want to know if its ok with you. milry, if marissa would be my flower girl."

Missy said, "Really!!!" Lily nodded. "Oh yes! thank you! Mommy can i! PLEASE MOMMY!"

I smiled at her. "of course." Then the TV caught my eye. "Turn it up!" I said. I was MTV.

As the voice came on it said, "...And hollywood records released yesterday, that if Pop sensation Hannah Montana, does not make her big come back soon, then she will be done. It is estimated that if Hannah if fact does come back with a new albu, that album will go muti-platinum. the teens who listened to her music are now of course adults too, and her music is usually great for both young and old alike. Hannah was one of the most loved singers for a long time, before she mysteriously dissapoeared 7 years ago, at age 16, and she hasn'tbeen heard From since. Many claim that they have seen her, and that she is now a mother to child. We never had any confirmations to these rumors. But it is definate that if Ms. Montana does return to the music wolrd, her amount of fans will be at a all time high. In other news..."

I sat staring at the tv screen. Suddenly, Missy was in front of me. "Mommy? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Y...yea. I just cant believe it."

"But momy! You should have a concert. That would be awesome. And you could sing, and make a cd, and then we could lve in a big mansion in hollywood and..."

"Sweetie, that isn't gunna happen."

"Why not?" My dad asked.

"Because...I...I have marissa now. I havent sang in 7 years. I have a different life now. Being back in the spot light, would just be too hard. Besides, how am i going to explain Marissa. Am i going to put her in disguise to? Oh i have an i dea, I'll kjust tell the press that Hannah Montana had Mike Standly's child," I said sarcatically.

Missy had a confused look. "Who is Mike Standly?"

"You daddy." I said. "See, nobody knew Miley was really hannah, so Lilly and Your dad had disguises. Lola Luffnangle and Mike Standly," I said, smileing at the memory.

"See mommy your smileing cause you love it so much! And you could quit your job! you hate it anyway. You Told Freddie" She said.

Before i could respond, oliver asked suspiciously,"who is freddie?"

I gave him a look. "Freddie is short for Fredrika. She was one of my friends in canada."

"Oh."

"Yea. Why was someone jealous?" I teased.

"Mommy! stop changing the subject. Please Sing again. Please. Right Daddy? Shouldn't Mommy sing again?" she asked.

Oliver looked at Marissa then me. "Mommy should sing again if she wants to. But i think we all know that she does. Shes just making excuses cause shes scared."

I looked at oliver, shocked. then i realized he was right. I took out my phone. I daled the number for the record company.

"Hollywood records, how may i help you?"

"Hi, this is Hannah Montana." I said.

There was silence. "Ms. Montana. Its been a long time. Are you ready to come back?"

"I'm ready to come back."

* * *

One Month later, Hannah was back at the top. I was At my third concet. 

_I said pinch me wheres the catch this time, _

_can't find a single cloud in the sky, _

_Help me before i get used toi this guy..._

_They say that good things take time,_

_but really great things happen in the blink of an eye..._

_------_

Once i was done wioth the songs, i made a split second descision. In to the mic, i said, "I hope everyone enjoyed the concert. Now i have some thing to tell everyone." And i pulled the wig off.

* * *

**Hope you liked. May be more later. Review please**

**--Jennnnn**


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own hannah.

LAST CHAPTER:

_Once i was done wioth the songs, i made a split second descision. In to the mic, i said, "I hope everyone enjoyed the concert. Now i have some thing to tell everyone." And i pulled the wig off._

Gasps filled the satdium. I kept going. "Ive alwatys really been Miley stewart. I wanted to have the fame, but a normal life too, so i made the secret. I left the music world 7 years ago because i...I got pregnant.

More gasps. I continued. "Now you all may think of me as a slut or...or a i dont know. But you think what you want. those fans who think that can make their decisions. But this is the test. True fans will stick by me. I made a decision. And i got pregnant. And i made the decision to keep my baby. And i do NOT regret it at ALL. My daughter is my life. And i love her. So there are other people you need to meet." I said. I held my hand out, and Oliver came out carrying Marissa, followed by Jackson, Daddy, and Lily (as Lola). "These people are my family. My dad, Robbie Ray. My brother Jackson. The Jaksannah thing was planned...it was fake, My Best friend and almost sister-in-law, Lily (she pulled her orange wig off) My...my...my borfriend and the father of my child, Oliver. And this," I said, taking Marissa from Olivers arms and in to Mine. "This is my daughter, my pride and joy, Marissa Lillian Olivia Miley Oaken Stewart. All of you guys have been loyal fans. But now i have a family, and a child to be loyal too. If you don't want me to get up on stage again, then fine. I love singing, and doing this. I'm nothing without my fans. But i'd be NOTHING with out my family. It is my fans' decision. if i have even one single loyal fan, then i will continue doing what i do for that one fan. You have a descision to make." I said. We stood on stage and waited.

Then..."MILEY! MILEY! MILEY!" I stood relieved. They Still loved me.

"You guys want one more song?" Screams. "Okay! Then I'll give it to you all!." I put Missy down, and oliver took her hand. They went back off to the sid of the stage, but not off completely. "Let's hit it guys!" I yelled.

_Dont let no small frustration ever bring you down _

_no no no no, just take a situation, _

_and turn it all around!_

_With a new attitude everything can change_

_Make it you want it to be. _

_Stay inside why do that give yourself a break,_

_I know you wanna party with me..._

_Life's what you make it, so let's make it right (make it right)_

_Life's what you make it so comke on (come on) come on, everybody now..._

_**2 minutes later**_

_Life's what you make it!_

I finished, going in to the end pose. Cheers and applause filled the stadium.

I walked off stage smileing. Missy came to me. "Mommy you where great! Your the best singer EVER!" She said. I picked her up and hug her.

"Thanks sweetie." I say, Kissing the top of her head. then to the others i say, "Its going to be real fun getting out of this place."

They All nodded. Then i heard two peple call. One Said, "Hannah," The other said, "Miley."

I turned and saw Traci, and..._Jake Ryan._

OLIVERS POV

Two people came running to miley. Traci, 'Hannah's' friend, and...Jake Ryan. I really didn't like him. He had miley when we where teens. I HATED him. Lily knew that. She looked at me. "Be nice" She mouthed.

Miley Put Missy down, and eclaimed, "Traci!" And they did that wierd air kiss thing.

"Hannah! Its been soooo long." She said, in her nasaly voice.

"It has, Traci, It is so good to see you again." Miles said.

"Yes totally!" she said. Then she saw Jackson. To Miley she whispered, "So you where never dating Jackson. That means he's free range. o0o0," She said. Too bad Lily Heard.

Lily stepped forward. "Hello, Traci. Remember ME?" She asked. Traci shook her head no.

"Well, I'm Lola Luffnangle, AKA Lily Truscot, soon to be Mrs. Jackson Stewart. So no. He is taken." Lily snareled.

Jackson looked alarmed. He came and put his arm around Lily's waist. "Come on, honey. Let's go...to the chocolate fountain."

"Oh no thanks. I'm perfect right her," Lily said, eyeing Traci, But snuggleing up to jackson, as if sayng 'hes mine, BACK OFF'

Traci was about to speak, when Jake Ryan spoke. "Hello Miley," He said, somewhat chillingly.

Miley said, "Jake. Hi."

I could tell she was uncomfortable. "Jake, Traci, this is my daughter, Marissa." Miley said.

Missy tugged on Miley's arm. She bent down, "Mommy, your friends with JAKE RYAN!?" She squealed.

Miley nodded. Jake looked amused.

"Don't you mean our daughter, Miley?" Jake asked. I was confused.

Miley gave him a blank look. "What do you mean. Shes my And Oliver's daughter." Miley said.

Jake gave a cold chuckle. "Yea, right. Like you would go out and ...do_ it_ with _Oliver."_ He said.

That made me real mad. "Um excuse me," Miley said. "No matter what you think, which you don't do much of, I love oliver, mkay? And what happened between us in high school is over and done with. We can never be together. I just don't like you that way. I love oliver, and i know for a fact that it is _OLIVER _and not you, that is Marissa's father. Because you know, you and i NEVER ever did the act that results in me getting pregnant. So if you want to be...friends, then fine. But we can never be more, because your a self centered, arrogant, concieted jerk, who thinks he is the love of everone. Oh and want another reason? Miley no like Jake. Miley love Oliver." Miley said, saying the last part slowly.

Jake gave a scowel and stepped forward. "HEY! Dont talk to me like thart you slut.." He angriliy said.

But i'd had enough. I stepped between Miley and Jake. "Dude. She said to back off. So leave her, and my daughter, and our family alone. And if you ever call her anything like that, or bother her again, you pretty boy zombie slayer face will look really...painfully different." I snareled.

Jake just groweled, then turned, grabbed Traci by the arm, and left.

I turned back to Miley. She stood looking at Jakes retreating figure, with hate and...fear? in her eyes.

After he stalked off, Miley just stood there. I Went to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Miles, you ok?" I asked softly.

She jumped. "Yea. Umm, i need to get Missy home..."

**(AN: Miley and Oliver dont _currently_ live together. Marissa lives with miley)**

"Yea. She looks tired." I said, looking at our daughter.

"I am not!" Marissa said. "I dont want to go home and sleep..." She said, trailing off with a yawn. Both Miley and i looked at her. "Ok. Maybe i am a little tired."

"Yea well, your bedtime was...2 hours ago." Miley said, picking up my arm to look at my watch.

"Mommy! I want to stay up later. Daddy tell mommy you say i can stay up till...midnight.!" Missy said.

Everyone looked at me. "Ok. you can stay up till midnight. tonight only." I said. Miley glared at me.

Marissa squealed, then runs off to get her stuff.

"Oliver. What. The. Hell. She is 7 years old." Miley said, angry.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "But you see Miley, By the time we get you past the press, get her home and ready for bed, it will be midnight." I said, smartly.

She just gave me a look, then dissapeared in to her dressing room. She came back 5 minutes later, carrying a bag, and her purse. She had Marissa by the hand. Missy came over to me, and i picked her up. Then, Miley opened her phone. "Frank, bring the car around please." She said. Then she dialed a different number. "Yes. Send security gaurds. Thank you."

A half hour later, after fighting our way through the screaming fans and annoying press and paprazi, we where on the road in the limo. Once we had got in it, Miley had made shure Marissa was okay, then she had sat in a set near the window, and leaned against the window, exaughsted. I sat in between Miley and Marissa. Marissa Was leaning against my side, half asleep.

Robbie Ray was looking at miley. "Miles, are you ok?" he asked finally.

Miley opened her eyes. "Yea, daddy, I'm fine. Just tired ia all. Being a mom, wedding planner and popstar can be exausting." She said.

"Maybe you should quit the wedding job?" I suggested.

"What! NO!" Lily yelled.

We all looked at her. "What?" SHe said defensivly. "The only reason Jackson isn't complaining about everything, is because hes afraid of Miley" She said.

"HEY! I am not afraid of my baby sister. I'm afraid of her yelleing, and you punching." Jackson said.

We all laughed. It was a two hour ride back to malibu. Lily yawned, then leaned in to Jackson, and lay her head on his shoulder.

Marissa had shifted and was lying against the window, asleep. Miley was lying against the window, looking wistfully at Lily and Jackson.

I know that was what she wanted. when we had dated, before she left, we had had long talks. she had always told me that she wanted to have a loving, meaningfull relasionship and loving, meaningfull marridge. Like her Mom and Dad had had. I wanted to give that to her. I loved her SO SO SO SO SO much. I wanted to propose, but i didn't know if she'd say yes.

10 minutes later, she began squirming. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yea. But the window isn't a very good pillow," she said softly. Missy and Lily where sleeping.

Then before i knew it i was saying, "Well, maybe I'd be a more comfortable pillow." I was silent, waiting for her to answer.

She smiled, and repositioned herself. She lay against me, her head on my chest. I put my arms around her. I liked this. No...I loved this.

Almost instantly, She fell asleep. 2 hours later, we where back in malibu. the driver dropped everyone off at the propper places. I had gone to Miley's apartment and gotten the limo from there, so he dropped us off there. Miley was sound asleep. "Miles. Miley." I said, trying to wake her up. Nothing worked. So i tickled her. It worked.

"OLIVER!" She whisper/yelled, slapping my hands away from her stomach.

I smirked. She got up, and grabbed all of her bags then grabbed Missy's bag. "How am i gunna get her up?" She asked.

"Its ok. I'll carry her." I said. I picked my daughter up. We went in to the building and then up to Miley's apartment. Once miley had gotten Marissa dressed and in to bed, and had changed out of the concert clothes, she came out in to the living room.

"Thanks for eveything, Oliver." She said.

"No problem. I guess i should get home." I said. I turned to leave.

"Wait. Don't go! not yet." She called. "Stay for a while. Please?"

I didnt need to be asked twice. But then I remembered how tired she had been. "But arent you tired?" I asked.

"So what?"

"Well, you should rest." I said.

"So we can talk in my room. I'll rest, while we talk." She said.

Before i could answer, She had taken my hand, and pulled me down the hall.

* * *

MILEYS POV

This was Niiiiiiice. Oliver and i Sat on the couch that I had in my room.

"So..." He said.

"Oliver. I...really need...wnt to talk to you." I said.

"Ok."

"First, i wanna say...i'm sorry. So So so sorry." I say

Oliver gives me a questioning look. "Sorry for what?"

"Well...for running. for leaving you. And for not telling you that you...you where a dad."

He looked at me and we where silent for a minute. "I know that you saw Becca kissing me, but why else did you run. and not tell me a bout missy?" He said finally.

I thought for a minute. "Because I was scared," I finally said softly. "I was scared oliver. For years before we finally got together, i had liked you, but hadn't ralized it i guess. Then that night you kisssed me, and...and i realized how much i loved you. and it wasn't teen puppy love. I LOVED you. And I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same, i guess. I was Sscared, that if i told you, you wouldn't feel the same, and then everything would be wierd between us. Then, that night when we where at that party, and we had sex, i thought that i was wrong, you did feel the same. But then i remembered that..that it had been a party...with alcohol. And we had both been drinking, and i wasn't shure if you only did it cause you where drunk. So i got scared and left. I got on a bus, and would up in notrth carolina. that s where i finished High school. And where i had Marissa. Then, i went to ontario. And got the wedding plsnner job. I shut out my feelimngs for you...or i tried. But i didn't suceed. Oliver, every single day that i was gone, i wished i had done things differently. I wished i had stayed, and seen what happened with us. With everything. I kept telling my self to go back. But i didn't because i was scared. That everyone would hate me. That you would...i don't even know. But i didn't go back. I didn't come back until i got transferred. and then...i put off calling anyone. But ou need to know that I'm glad that the stuff happened at the ffice, and you where all there. And you need to know that i meant what i said to jake. I love you Oliver. I am madly, deeply, absolutly in love with you. When i was in North Carolina, and then Ontario, I thought aboput you evey minute. I thought about you dating girls, getting married, having a life and a family with some one. And i was...Jealous. I wanted that girl to be me." I was crying now. "I never dated anyone. But oliver, i want you to know that i don't want you to feel obligated to me because of Marissa. I want you to be happy. But please, PLEASE know that...I love you. So so so so much." I said. Then, before waiting for him to say anything, i got up and ran to my bathroom.

I didn't shut the door, just collapsed against the wall., sobbing.

A second later Oliver was beside me. "Miley I love you too. So much. I am madly, deeply, absolutly in love with you. And...i dont know what else to say. But i never dated anyone either. I missed you too much," He said. He sat beside me, and took me in his arms and on his lap. "I'm not staying wwith you because of marissa," He said as i cried in to his shoulder. "I'm staying cause i want to be with you. I want us to be together, Miley." He said.

I sat there crying for what seemed like hours. When I stopped and pulled my head away, i looked up at him and was immeadietly in a amazing, loving, passonate kiss. I kissed him back hungrily.

We stayed kissing for about 20 minutes. When We broke apart, I siad, "Dont leave tonight. just stay with me, please." I said. He siad nothing, just lifted me and carried me wedding style to the bed. Nothing happened that night. We just slept in each other's arms.

**A/N: Phew ! i though i would never be done. I didn't think it would take that long to write. I know theres lots of fluff. But i'm pretty happy with it. Review please. I'll update ASAP. It will get interesting, and i'll probly put Lily's and aJacksons wedding in the next chap! REVIEWWWWW**

**-**

**JENNN**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEREIT IS. SRRY IT TOOK FOREVER. R&R PEOPLE!!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**MILEY'S POV**_

Over the next few weeks, Oliver and i spent more time together. Marissa loved getting to see him more. And i myself, fely better knoiwing he was there for me. For us.

Finally the day that Lily and Jackson where to be married came round. They where getting married on the beach. I stood at the entrance to the aisle with Lily, Daddy, Marissa and Lily's three sisters. two older and one younger. They where her bridesmaids. I stood off to the side with her. She was haveing...er...second thoughts.

"Miley. I cant do this. Whats was i thinking!" She pretty much yelled.

Her sisters flocked over. "Lils...I dont know what you where thinking. I just know that you love my brother. And he loves you, Lily. He does. So you need to walk down that aisle and say I do. I believe you are making the right choice in marrying Jackson, Lily..."

I was cut off by her oldest sister, Kyllee. "Well, you would believe that. He's your brother."

"Will you let me finish talkin?" i snapped at her. "As i was aying. I think your making the right choice. But nobody can make you say 'I do'. But what i can do is tell you that i know Jackson loves you. I can see it in his eyes. So you need to make the right choice for you. But if you decide to leave, just remember what you are leaving." I said.

She looked at me. "Thank you. For eveything miley. You are the best." she said.

The director said, "bridesmaids. go." And the three began decending the aisle. Then I went, then, Marissa. Then Lily. We all watched as she entered the aisle, and walked down, holding the bouquet of flowers. I felt tears come to my eyes as i watched my best friend, my sister, walk down the aisle to my brother.

When she got to us, she handed my the flowers. Then She Hugged me. In her ear i whispered, best friends forever."

"Forever," She whispered back, pbefore turning to Jackson.

The priest began the ceremony. "We are gathered her today in the presence og god, to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason, why these two shall not be married, speak now and forever hold your peace."

We waited. The priest was about to go on when someone ran up the aisle. "Wait! NO!" It was...a random kid.

"Who are you?" I snareled at him.

"I dont know. I just like ruining weddings." He said.

"Security!" I called.

Once he was gone the priest went on. "Okay. Do you, Jackson Rod Stewart, take her, Lillian Ann Truscott, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Jackson looked in to Lily's eyes, then said, "I do."

"Then do you, Lillian ann Truscott, take him, Jackson Rod Stewart, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I Do." Lily said, looking in my brother's eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me by the commonwealt of California, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said.

Jackson put his arms around Lilys waist and pulled her to him, kissing her lips.

Eveyone clapped as the priest called, "Now for the very first time, I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Jackson stewart."

* * *

An hour later, eveyone is at the reception. I find Lily and Jackson sitting at a table. I run up to them...or run as fast as i can in heels. "Lily!" I call. She gets up when she sees me. 

"Miles!" She calls, hugging me. "Thank you. You are the best friend...and sister, ever!"

Lilys' sisters said, "hey!"

She looked at them. "Well its true. you are only here cause mom threatened you." Lily said.

They just walkd off. Jackson stood up. "Congratulations, Jackson. And you Lily. You two are perfect for each other." I siad, hugging my brother.

"Thanks lillte sis. Thanks a lot." He said.

Then Marissa came running. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie. YOu where a great flower girl." I said, hugging her.

She hugged Lily, then Jackson.

Then someone came and covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Oliver." I said. He moved his hands.

I turned, and there he was. "Hey, baby," He said.

"Hey your self." I said. Then i whispered, to him, "You look hot in a tux."

He grinned. "I know." He said.

He went to Lily, and hugged her. "Congradulations, Lils." He said.

"ATTENTION. Will Everyone please be seated for dinner!" A voice rang through the room. Oliver, Marissa and i where all seated up with Lily and Jackson, Cause we where part of the wedding Party.

We all sat and ate, then it was time for the toasts. I was first. I stood. "First, i want to say congratulations to Lily and Jackson. My Big brother, and my best friend. I must say that i never saw this comming. But i'm glad it did. They are perfect for each other, and i know thy will be very happy together. Jackson, you are the best brother, even if you are...odd sometimes. And Lily, you are the best best friend, and sister ever. I'm glad its you thats marrying my brother. But Jackson. Remember. I got my eyes on you. Don't hurt her. Cause i'll hurt you" I said, Making Jackson Cringe, and every one else laugh. "So to Lily and Jackson. Good luck," I said, and everyone drank.

Then Oliver. He stood next to me. "Well, I've known Lily for...ever i guess. And I've known Jackson for 13 years. I can say i never saw this coming. Lily has been like a sister over the years. And I never thought anyone would be good enpugh for her. But Jackson comes real close. So I wish both of you luck. To Lily and Jackson." But Oliver still didn't sit. He looked at Jackson and Lily who both Nodded. Oliver turned to me and took my hand, pulling me up. I was confused.

He reached in to his jacket, kneeling. Then he pulled out a small velvet box. I put my hand to my mouth. He opened the box and took a ring out. He took my hand in his, then he said, "Miley, i Love you. More than anything. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Miley Rae Stewart, will you make me the Happiest man on earth by marrying me?" He asked, slipping the ring on my finger.

Tears came to my eyes, as he looked up at me. Then I breathed an answer. "Yes." I said. The room erupted in to applause. He stood and Put his arms around me. We shared a kiss.

Then we heard a voice yell, "YES!" We broke apart to see our daughter, happy dancing on the dancefloor. I felt like Joining her.

* * *

**_OLIVERS POV_**

_SHE SAID YES!!! _I thought happily, an hour later as i watched Miley and Lily with some of their friends, looking at the ring's on Mileys' and Lily's fingers. '

Then the announcement came on. "If every one would please clear the dncefloor, it is time for the father daughter dance." Miley looked at the announcer. She had specificlly told them NO father daughter dance. Lily's dad had died when she wa 6.

Then I saw Robbie Ray walk up to Lily and tap her on the shoulder. Lily turned. She accepted his hand and they went to the dance floor. Lily had tears in her eyes. Slowly, other fathers and daughters made their way to the dance floor. I saw Marissa sitting with Miley, looking bored out of her head. I got up and made my way over to her.

* * *

**_MILEYS POV_**

Oliver came over and knelt down in front of Missy. "You want to dance, sweetie?" He asked. Missy nodded eagerly, and Oliver took her hand and they went out to the dance floor.

I sat, looking in turns at my ring, Marissa and Oliver, and Lily and my dad. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned. "Hey, Jackson." I smiled. He sat in a chair next to me.

"Hey, lil sis. You ok?"

"Yea i'm fine. I just cant believe i'm sitting here at my best friends wedding. TO my big brother. 8 years ago, if some one asked what i thought my life would be now, i would have never said this." I said.

Suddenly he asked, "Do you regret what you did?"

I looked at Oliver and Marissa. "No. I dont regret keeping her. I regret running away. But don't regret keeping her. I love her. Jackson, being a parent is this...amazing but scared feeling. You have something that is all your's that you brought in to the world. Being a parent is like...and unbreakable connectuion. You'll do anything for your child, because you love them. I just...want to raise her right and it was hard to do alone. I'm glad that i came back. I love oliver. And i want to marry him. But i dont regret keeping her. No" I said.

He looked at me. "You are a great mom, Miley. You can tell she loves you so much. And of all the boys in the wold that you could marry. I'm glad your marrying oliver. He really cares about you... SO are you mad i married your best friend?" he asked slyly.

I laughed and playfuly hit him on the arm, before answering him seriously. "I really care about her Jackson. she is the sister i always wanted growing up. We helped eachother with everything. she helped me through a lot. And shes been through so much. Her dad dying, then her mom abusing her. So many guys hav hurt her, Jackson. I just don't wanna see her hurt again. I know you love her. I can see it. But...just don't hurt her, Jackson. Don't hurt her." I Said, looking at her.

Jackson was looking at her too, but broke his gaze and looked me in the eye. "I do love her Miley. More then anything. I never want to hurt hur. I'm a guy though, and we mess up somtimes. But i'd never hurt her on purpose. I love her, Miley. I promise." He said.

I looked him back in the eye, and saw that he did love her.

She neeed some one to love her. I hoped Jackson was that right person.

* * *

**_4 MONTHS LATER, MILEY'S POV_**

I was marrying Oliver Oaken. In two days. _wow._

Lily and Jackson had gone on their week long honeymoon to florida. Then when they came back, plands for my wedding went in to full swing.

We where getting married in a church. I was wearing a traditional wedding gown. It was...white of course, and floor length. all over it where beaded flowers. The head band that held the veil in place had white flowers on it. Jackson was Oliver's best man. Lily was my maid of honor and Marissa was my junior maid of honor. I had three other brides maids. Olivers older sister, Fiona, his younger sister, Jessie, and my favorite cousin, Halley who had come down from tennessee along with Aunt Dolly, And My aunt, uncle and...Luann. Along with my grandparents.

They where comming this afternoon, along with oliver's older sister and grandparents and cousins and family, because the rehersal dinner is tonight. then i was getting married. the next day. WOW!

Oliver had moved in with Me and Marissa. Missy was exited as ever that she'd have a 'normal' family. I was exited cause i was FINALLY marrying my love.

Anyway, we where getting ready to go to my dads house to wait for everyone. My family and Oliver's. "Mommy!" Missy's voice rang through the apartment.

"What, sweetie?" I asked.

"Where are you?"

"In my room."

"Oh," she said, and walked in. Oliver was sitting on the bed, i was doing my makeup in front of my mirror. "Do i get to where makeup tomorrow?"

"A little, probly." I said.

"Oh. Can i where some now!" she asked.

"But you dont need any now, sweetie." I said.

Her face fell. "Okay. Here. You can use some of mommy's lip gloss." I said, And put it on her.

"Thanks Mommy!" She said. "DOn't we have to go?" she asked. I looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Yeah, we do. I just..." I said, then i felt dizzy. I gripped the dresser. Oliver quickly came over to me.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Fine." I said. "Let's go." I said.

So we Llocked up and got in the car, and 10 minutes later we where there.

"Hey, daddy," I said, giving him a hug when i walked in.

"Hey honey." He said, Hugging me back.

We sat talking with Lily and Jackson. 20 minutes later, the bell rang. Dad opened it to reveal Fiona, Jessie, and the rest of Oliver's family. "Mrs. Oaken," I said, giving the woman i had know since i was 10 a hug. Her and Mr. Oaken lived in Oregan.

"Miley," She said warmly. "Please, call me Jennie," She said.

As i was Hugging Fiona and Jessie, the bell rang. Dad opened the door again, this time revealing my family. My ma-maw walked in, dad gave her a hug. "ma-maw!" I said.

"Miley, sweetie," She said, hugging me. I hugged every person as they came in...exept one. "HALLEY!!" I exclaimed when she walked in. I hadn't seen her in ...9 years.

"MILEY! Oh My God. It has been way to long!"

"I know!" I said, Hugging her. Then Luann walked in, looking like she'd rather be any where but here. As she stood in frontof me everyone was quiet. Oliver stood next to me, his arm around my waist.

"Miley." She finally said.

"Luann." I said back coldly.

Olivers grip around my waist tightened. "So," Luann said. "wheres the fiance? Or was this all a set up?" She sneered. My anger rose.

"He's right here. You know the guy with his arm around my waist protectivly...you know youve probly never had that. I mean who would love you?" I said back. Then to my family, "Guys, this is my fiance, Oliver Oaken." I said. Then to Luann, "Luann. Everyone knows that you don't want to be here. Tomorrow is my day. And i'm not going to let you ruin it. So if your just going to be an obnoxious little pig, then dont even come." I said. My whole family looked suprized.

"Oh no," Luann said. "Someone agreeing to be stuck with you for the rest of his life? Yea that i gotta see." She said, and walked back out the door. If Oliver and Jackson hadn't been holding me back, i would have goe after her.

* * *

The rehearsal went well. The wedding Was at 11 AM, so Marissa and I where staying at my Dad's house with Lily too. 

I woke the next morning at 5 AM. I Lay in bed, staring at the celing. "Im getting married today." I whispered to myself.

5&1/2 hours later, I'm in the brides room of the church with Marissa, Lily, Halley, Jessie and Fiona.

They are in their bridesmaids dresses. they are simple but pretty. They are a soft pink with off the shoulder sleeves. Its knee length. They wore heels dyed to match. Missy wore the same dress as all the other bridsmaids, i had had it made for her. Insted of wearing heels, she was wearing dyed Mary Janes. All four of them had their hair up with flowers in it.

I was currently sitting in a chair looking at my daughter, with tears in my eyes.. "Mommy, are you ok?" Missy asked, comming up to me.

"Oh baby, I'm fine. IT's just my baby looks so grown up." I said.

Genna, the wedding director and my friend from work, came in. "Miley, sweetie, i know this is emotional, but waterproof makeup only goes so far." She said.

I wiped my eyes and my makeup was fixed. Then, "ITS TIME!" Genna called.

We walked out to the Lobby where my daddy was waiting. When i came out, he hugged me. "You look beautiful baby," he said.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said, tears threatining to fall again.

"HEY! NO PICTURES. SECURITY!" Genna called.

"MORE paparazi?" I asked.

"Yea theyv'e been trying to get in allllll morning. ITS TIME. Jessie, Halley, Fiona, GO!" She said. They took their flowers, and began descending the aisle.

"Oh god. I can't do this. I can't get married. Lily what was i THINKING!" I exclaimed.

"LILY! MISSY! GO." Genna says.

"Dont know. Good luck" Lily said before taking the flowers then Missy's hand and entering the church. "When ever your ready, Miley" Genna says.

Daddy looks at me. "You ready, Bud?" he asks.

I nod and say, "as i'll ever be."

I take his arm, and Genna opens the door. As 'here comes the bride' starts, i begin my walk down the isle.

_Miley, you have wanted this forever. YOu love oliver. you'r juyst nervous. you can do it. you can do it. You can do it. _I thought to myself. As we came to the front, i looked in to Oliver's eyes. He was smileing. Looking so confident. And i knew he was what i wanted.

When we reached my alter, my dad kissed my cheek and put my hand in Oliver's before taking his seat. I gave my flowers to Missy, then oliver and i Joined hands.

"We are gathered here to day in the pressence of god and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in the unity of marridge. If anyone has any reason why these two shall not be united in marridge, speak now or forever hold your peace." He said.

"I OBJECT! HANNAH, MARRY ME!!!!" Some guy yelled.

"WHO ARE YOO! GET OUT OF MY WEDDING! SECURITY!" I called. Once the dude was gone the priest went on.

"Then do you Oliver Oscar Oaken take her, Miley Rae Stewart to be you lawfyul wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He asked.

Oliver smiled at me, and looked in my eyes. Then he said, "I do," oliver said, sliding the ring in place, fiting it perfectly with my engagement ring.

"Then do you, Miley Rae Stewart, Take him Oliver Oscar Oaken , to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He asked me.

"I do," I said, sliding the silver band on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the commonwealth of California, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said.

Oliver grinned as he lifted the veil up over my head, before pulling me to him, and kissing me passionatly.

* * *

As we entered the hall where we where having the reception, the announcer said, "I know presebnt to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oaken." I smiled at this. _Finally_. I thought. **_Finally._**

* * *

**_OLIVER'S POV_**

5 hours later, We are at the airport with our family. Lily and Jackson had voulenteered to watch Missy for a week so we could have a honeymoon. Well acually they had ordered us to. But we had changed in to comfortable cloths at the hall wheree the recption was, and had stopped and gotten our luggage.

Miley and i stand, hand inhand with our family around us.

"Thank you soooo much for being my bridesmaid, Halley." Miley said to her cousin. "It was soo good to see you again."

"Oh no problem miley. It was great seeing you. Congratulations." Her cousin said back.

Miley then hugged each of my sisters. I hugged my parents and sisters, then shook Robbie Ray's hand and jackson.

"Thank you soooo much Lily, " Miley was saying as she hugged Lily. "For everything. And thanks for watching Marissa." She said to Lily and Jackson as she hugged her brother.

She hugged her Father. Then there was Marissa. Miley took her in to her arms. "Mommy, I'm so happy for you." she said in to miley's shoulder, as Miley held her.

"thank you sweetie." Miley said. She walked over to a chair and sat down, With Missy on her lap. I went and knelt in front of them. "I'll miss you sweetie. we both will. But you can call us EVERYDAY. Okay?" She said. Missy nodded. I picked her up of Miley's lap. I hugged my daughter to me.

"Yes. We'll call every day. I'll miss you. but youll have fun with Aunt Lily and Uncle Jackson. And Mommy and i will be back before you know it." I said. I kissed her on the forhead.

"LAST CALL FOR FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS ON FLIGHT 56 TO HAWAII" The announcer said.

Miley gave her one Last hug and kiss, before Lily took her from miley in to her Arms. I hugged my parents and Miley hugged her Dad, brother and Aunt Dolly, before we took our bags and shoed our tickets to the check in person.

Before we entered the hall that took us to the plain, Miley blew everyone a kiss and said, "REMEMBER YOUR INSULIN!" to Missy.

15 minutes later, we are up in the air. There are 6 other people in first class. A couple with 2 little girls and a couple by them selves.

After we are up in the air, the two little girls come up to us. "Are you Hannah Montana?" One of them asks Miley shyly. Miley smiles at the little gir and Nods.

"What are your names?" She asks.

"I'm Lily and shes Audree." The lillte girl says. "Coulkd we please have your autograph?" She them asks. Miley nods and signs a piece of paper for each of the girls. Then their parents call them back.

Miley yawns "It was a long day. But it was worth it." She says. "Now im Mrs. Oaken." She says, grinning at me.

I grin back. "Oh yes you are" I say. "Tired mrs oaken?" I then ask.

She nods. I reach over an unbuckle the seat belt. Then, getting it, stands up and sits down on my lap. She puts her legs out in front of her. Then she lays her head on my chest. She yawns again. "O0o0o. comfy. good night, Mr. Oaken." She says, snuggleing up to me and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Mrs. Oaken." I say back. Within five minutes she is asleep. I smile down at her. She looks so beautiful so peacful. God i Love her, I thought before lying back and giving in to sleep myself.

* * *

**WOW! streches out fingers fina;lly done. Tell me what you guys think! I am pretty happy with it. I know it has a lot of wedding stuff. But I wanted to get the convo beween Lily and Miley, then Jackson and Miley. Then I wanted to get some Lakson in, but I also wanted to ggo heavy on the Moliver. Sooo...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**-JEEEEEN**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Chapter:_

_Miley yawns "It was a long day. But it was worth it." She says. "Now im Mrs. Oaken." She says, grinning at me._

_I grin back. "Oh yes you are" I say. "Tired mrs oaken?" I then ask._

_She nods. I reach over an unbuckle the seat belt. Then, getting it, stands up and sits down on my lap. She puts her legs out in front of her. Then she lays her head on my chest. She yawns again. "O0o0o. comfy. good night, Mr. Oaken." She says, snuggleing up to me and closing her eyes._

_"Good night, Mrs. Oaken." I say back. Within five minutes she is asleep. I smile down at her. She looks so beautiful so peacful. God i Love her, I thought before lying back and giving in to sleep myself._

When I woke up, it was time to land. Miley was still sound asllep on my lap.

"Miley. Miles," I said, gently shaking her. "Baby wake up," I said.

She just snuggled up closer to me. "Sweetie, come on. you have to buckle up." I said.

She ignored me. I leaned down, and softly kiss her lips. "Come on, baby. I know your up. You where kissing me back." I said.

"But i'm too cofmfy. I don't wanna get up" she whined.

I sighed and gently lifted her in to the seat beside me. I buckled her, then myself. She sighed, and lay her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**_MILEYS POV_**

When we landed, we got our luggage then went to the waiting Limo.

The hotel was beautiful. It had a king size bed, a jacuzzi tub and was jus...amazing. The view from the balcony was a beautiful ocean view.

I was standing on the balcony, looking out at the view whjile Oliver looked around and exclaimed about how 'amazingly awesome' everything was.

I felt arms come around my waist from bejind, and soft kisses on the back on my neck.

"This place is beautiful." I said.

"I know. But your more beautiful." He said, between the kisses.

I finally turned around to be greeted by Olivers' lips on mine. We walked in to the room, closing the french doors, and down on to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

We layon the bed, making out passionatly for like an hour. Then we...went all the way.

* * *

three hours later, we lie in the bed cuddleing and making out. Then my cell phone rang. 

I put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"HEY MILEY!!!!"

Lily. "Hey Lily."

"Hows the honeymoon?"

"Great." I said, as oliver trailed kisses down the back of my neck and collar bone.

"Cool. OMG GUESS WHAT? I'M PREGNANT!!!!!"

"OHHHH THATS AWESOME LILY! CONGRATULATIONS!" I said.

"thanks. So wachya doin?"

I knew Missy was at school, so i said. "Hey Lily, you remember your honeymoon? You know where you did the act that results in babies?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, yeah Miles. Thats what most people DO DO on their Honeymoon." she said, Matter of factly.

"Well..THAT IS WHAT WE ARE DOING!!" I whisper yelled.

silence. Then somthing dawned on me. "Hey Lily? My dad and Jacksoin are in the room, arent they?"

"Uh...yea. And You'r aunt Dolly, and...Luann." She said.

"Oh. Hey Daddy. Hey Jackson. Hey aunt Dolly. WHATYS THAT'! OH! COMMING OLIVER! Opps! Gotta go. Bye. Oh and Doughnut boy says bye too." I said, then hung up.

" You know," Oliver says smartly, "Doughnuts deffenetly can't do what i just did with you."

"I know..." I said. "But i still like calling oyu a dougnut. Your my doughnut." I say, and kiss him.

He kisses back. that soon turns in to a make out session, then a repeat of the...sex.

* * *

another hour and a half later, we both take a shower...couphcouph...together...couphcouph. Then we get dressed and go. as soon as the door shuts, we here a scram of, "OLLIE!" 

Weturn and see..._BECCA WELLER! _Oliver laces his fingers through mine as she comes bounding up. "OLLIE! Ithas been so long!...Do i know you...MILEY STEWART!" She exclaims.

I nod. "Acually, It's..."

"Hannah Montana, i know." She rudley cuts me off.

"Acually, I was going to say thats now its Miley OAKEN."

She looks surprised, noticing out hands linked together. "Oh!" She says, then my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"MOMMA!" Missy's voice rang through the phone.

I smile. "Hey, baby, how are you? How was school?" I asked

"I'm fine. School is fine. How is your and daddy's honeymoon?"

"I'ts good. were having lots of fun. But we miss you soooooo much." I say.

"I miss you to, Mommy. Cn i talk to daddy?"

"Of course. Call us before you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Okay. I love you sweetie!"

"I love you tooooo!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and say to oliver, "Hey daddy dearest, you daughter want to talk to you."

He takes the phone. "Hey, baby. Whats up?" He asks.

Becca asks, "you have a daughter?"

I puill olivers wallet out of hi back pocket, and open to Missy's school picture. "Yea. she'll be eight next month. Here's her picture."

She looks and says" Oh shes cute. So shes Olivers step daughter?"

"No"

"Your step daughter?"

"No. Shes MINE and OLIVERS daughter. I...didn't tell him about her at first. I said. "We..." But i didn't get any further.

I suddenly had to throw up. And i felt really dizzy. I pulled the room key out of Oliver's wallet, and burst in to the bathroom, just in time to puke in to the toilet.

A second later, My hair is pulled away from my face, and a comforting hand rubs my back. When i'm done i llok up and see Oliver. "Are you ok" He asks worridly.

"Yea...I'm fine.." I said, finnally getting up. But i swayed. Oliver caught me.

"I'm taking you to the Emergency room." He said.

"No, Oliver i'm fine," I said, and them swayed as i let go of him.

"Yea, right. I don't wanna hear it, Miley. Your going." He said sternly and with finality.

So An hour later i was sitting on an examinign table, answering questions from a doctor. Oliver was waiting in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Oaken. Explain your symptoms, please."

"Umm...dizzyness. Tiredness. Nausea." I said. I had been having these lately.

"I see...Um. Mrs oaken. Have you been...sexually active, recently?"

I stared at him. "excuse me?"

"Thats a yes." He said. "I'm going to do a simple blood test." He said.

So i sast while he took my blood. then waited for 20 minues. He came back. "Mrs oaken...well this could be good or bad news...you are a week pregnant." He said.

* * *

That night i couldn' t sleep. I took myseelf out of Oliver's arms and went out to the balcony. I hadn't told him yet. I told him it was just a plain little virus. I sat out, looking at the water.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock. 1:00 AM. Miley wasn't in bed. I saw her figure on the balcony. I got out of the bed and walked out. She was hunched over on a chair. Her shoulders heaved everyfew seconds. She was crying. "Miley. "I said soflly. 

She jumped, qickly wiping her eyes. "Jeeez Oliver, you scared the crap out of me!" She said.

"I'm sorry. But whats wrong?"

She didn't answer. "Miley, baby. Whats wrong?"

Still nothing.

"Is it about something the doctor told you?" I guessed.

She avoided my gaze. Bingo. "Miley what is it?" I asked soflty, taking her hand and rubbing it.

She stared out in to the ocean before answering. Finally she said softly, "I'm...I'm prgnant, Oliver."

That took me by suprise. "Wh..what? When...HOW!" i asked.

"I'm pregnant. Remember the...fun...we had when Missy slep over her friends house. And how do you thinkl. we had sex." She said.

Then she burs in to tears. I pulled her to me. She cried in to my chest. "Miley..whats wrong, sweetie."

"I..I cant have this baby Oliver. I'm scared." She said.

"Why? Youv'e done it before," Isaid. I sat in the chair she had vacated, and pulled her down on to my lap.

"Thats just it oliver. When...when i had Missy i was all alone. And let me tell you..it hurt like hell. And...She and i both almost didn't make it. I...I'm scared Ollie. I'm scared." She said, burying her face in my neck. Sobbing.

"Miles. Come on. This time you'll be fine. AndYou wont be alone. I'll be there for you. I promise. I wont leave you." I said.

She pulled away. "Promise?" She asked

I kissed her lips softly. "I promise." I said when i pulled away. "I promise"

* * *

**SORRY its so short. But i wanted to get it up. Idont mknow when i'll beupdating...any of mt stories now. Classes ofiicially started for me today. So ill update when i can. Thanks to my readers!!! Ill try to up date ASAP! **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**JEEENNNN**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Chapter:_

_I woke up and looked at the clock. 1:00 AM. Miley wasn't in bed. I saw her figure on the balcony. I got out of the bed and walked out. She was hunched over on a chair. Her shoulders heaved everyfew seconds. She was crying. "Miley. "I said soflly. _

_She jumped, qickly wiping her eyes. "Jeeez Oliver, you scared the crap out of me!" She said._

_"I'm sorry. But whats wrong?"_

_She didn't answer. "Miley, baby. Whats wrong?"_

_Still nothing._

_"Is it about something the doctor told you?" I guessed._

_She avoided my gaze. Bingo. "Miley what is it?" I asked soflty, taking her hand and rubbing it._

_She stared out in to the ocean before answering. Finally she said softly, "I'm...I'm prgnant, Oliver."_

_That took me by suprise. "Wh..what? When...HOW!" i asked._

_"I'm pregnant. Remember the...fun...we had when Missy slep over her friends house. And how do you thinkl. we had sex." She said._

_Then she burst in to tears. I pulled her to me. She cried in to my chest. "Miley..whats wrong, sweetie."_

_"I..I cant have this baby Oliver. I'm scared." She said._

_"Why? Youv'e done it before," Isaid. I sat in the chair she had vacated, and pulled her down on to my lap._

_"Thats just it oliver. When...when i had Missy i was all alone. And let me tell you..it hurt like hell. And...She and i both almost didn't make it. I...I'm scared Ollie. I'm scared." She said, burying her face in my neck. Sobbing._

_"Miles. Come on. This time you'll be fine. AndYou wont be alone. I'll be there for you. I promise. I wont leave you." I said._

_She pulled away. "Promise?" She asked_

_I kissed her lips softly. "I promise." I said when i pulled away. "I promise"_

_**MILEYS POV, 5 DAYS LATER**_

"Miley...Miley...Miles." A voice said.

"UHGGG...go away." I maoaned.

"Sweetie, we have to go to the airport. come on. you can sleep on the plain." Oliver's voice came.

An hour later, we are up and getting evrything packed and ready. I had a suit case open on the bed, and was throwing clothes and crap in to it. I carefully wrapped up the snowglobe we had gotten for Missy and put it in my carry on.

I was weraring pink Victoria's Secret sweatpants and a White cami.

Once everything was packed, we took the suit cases down to the waiting Limo. We artrived at the airport 35 minutes later. During the 4 hour wait before we could board the plane, I called Lily and Jackson.

"Hey guys. Its me."

"Hey Miley! Where are you two?"

"we are at the airport. in Hawaii. we are boarding..."

"FLIGHT 45 TO SAN FRINSISCO, CALIFORNIA."

"...now. I'll see you in...4 hours?"

"Okay."

They still didn't know about my pregnancy.

We boarded the plain. There where six other peopl in firs class. They where a group of 6 18 year olds. Three girls, Three boys.

Once we where up in the air, the flight attendent came back. "Mrs. Montana..."

"OMG. ITS HANNAH MONTANA!" The three boys screamed.

"Yes, Ma'am.?" I asked.

"Your Limo reservations where confirmed. It should be waiting when we land."

"Thank you," I said. She smiled and nodded. As soon as she dissapeared, the Three boys came up.

"Hey, hottie." one said.

"So. Hot"

"You are smoken. wanna come hang with us."

Each of their girlfriends smacked them on the head.

"OWWWWWWW!" they all exclaimed.

"Ok. First. thats sweet. Second. BACK. OFF. Third. NO. FOURTH I am married. And fifth. You Go Girls!" I said.

Once they finally sat down, I got in to Oliver's Lap.

"Well, someone likes this position, now don't they?" He asked amused.

"Its much more comfortable," I said, snuggleing up to him, laying my head on his chest.

"Yea, well, i dont mind. I like you here to." He said, Putting his arms around me. I soon doezed off to sleep.

When i woke we where in San Frinsisco. Oliver had put me in and buckled my seat belt for landing.

We grabbed our luggage, then went to find the Limo. We where suprised to find Lily and Jackson waiting for us.

"Hey!" I said, Hugging Jackson then Lily.

"Hey Milye! I missed you so much." Lily said. "Jackson kept acting like a doughnut." She said.

"No no no...Oliver is the doughnut. Jackson is the Monkey boy." I said.

"Wow miley...we married a doughnut and a monkey...wow." She said.

I laughed as my cell rang. "Hello," I said flipping it open.

"Mrs. Miley Stewart?"

"Yes?"

"This is the Malibu PD."

"O..K. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes. There was a code yellow at your daughters school today. Your Daughter was shot."

* * *

An hour and a half later, we rushed in to Malibu general ER. 

I rushed to the desk..."I'...m Miley Oaken..Stewart. Marissa'ss moher..."

"MA'AM!"

I turned. A women came upp to me. "I'm detective Halley Trinity. Follow me."

As we walked down the hall, she went on. "Her dctors will be able to better explain things..so i wont even try. But who are these peopl?"

"M..MY husband, Marissa's father, Oliker. And My brother and sister-in-law, Jackson and Lily Stewart."

"Okay. Here we are." She said. We entered a room. A few minutes later a doctor showed up.

"Are you here concerning Marissa Oaken?"

"Yes. I'm her mother, this is her father. Whats wrong? Where is she? Is she Okay?" I shot out.

"Mr and Mrs Oaken. Your Daughter was shot in the head by two bullets. She was DOA. She was Dead on Arrival. I'm sorry. She's gone."

* * *

_**OLIVERS POV**_

Miley collapsed in to tears in a heap on the floor. I just stood there staring at him. Not believeing him.

Lily rushed to Miley and kneeeled on the floor., Moving Mileys head in to her lap. She stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort.

I felt a hand on my sholder. "Oliver? You okay dude?" Jackson asked softly.

I ignored Jackson. "Thats a lie." I said. "Our baby is perfectly fine. You're lying." I said.

The doctor looked at me apologeticly. "Mr. And Mrs Oaken, follow me."

I dully went over and Jackson helped Lily to get Miley up. Lily held her and helped her follow the docto. He took us to the other end of the hospital.

We walked in to a room with 5 meatle strechers, covered in sheets. A women...the Medical Examiner i was guessing, pulled the sheet of the one closest to us.

On it lay our babys lifeess body, with two holes n her head.

Miley went to the body and took the hand. She leaned down. "Missy baby i'm so sorry...so sor-r-r-ry," She sobbed. Lily tried to pull her away. She slapped Lily's had away from her. Miley leaned down and put her lips against Missys forehead. "I'm so sor-r-ry. This is all my fault. I'f i hadn't taken that job you wold have never been at that school. And youd still be alive. This is all my fault." She moaned, still holding Missy's lifless hand.

I finally got my mind back. I went to miley. "Miley. It isn't your fault. It...Its..." I siad. trying to blame some one. I turned to the detective. "Who did this. Who killed our baby?"

The detective looked at us. Miley had let go of missy and turned when i asked that. "Jake Ryan." She finally said.

* * *

**_MILEY'S POV_**

JAke. Jake had killed my baby? I numbly turned back to my daughter's lifless, cold grey body. I gripped her hand again. I kissed her forehead, my tears spilling on her face. I heard olivers shouts, followed by a bagn. Not letting go of Missy's hand, I turned. Oliver had punched a hole in the wall. Jackson was holding him back from doing so again. I leaned down, whispering mindless stuff in Missy's ear. Stuff i had never told her. Stuff i would never get to tell her.

Because My baby. My little girl was gone. I'n the blink of an eye. She was gone.

* * *

I don't know how, but some how we did get home. I lie numbly on my bed. Saying nothing, tears streaming down my face. Lily sat beside me on the edge of the bed. "Miley. I know you don't want to hear me say i know how you feel, cause i dont. But i know you must feel really horrible. So do i. She was so young, Had her whole life ahead of her. But you need to live, Miley. You know, we'll always be here for you," She said, her voice floating away, as sleep pulled me in to unconscienseness.

(**AN: This is going to be a little dream miley has**)

_"Congatulations, Miss stewart. You and Your little girl are finally well enough to leave." A nurse said. Boy was i glad. _

_Then i was in a dark hall way. A baby carrier was at the end, a screaming baby in it. I some how new it was Marissa. I Ran. It seemed like i'd never get there. As soon as i got close, Jake popped up, and grabbed it. He held a gut to her head and...BAMMMM!_

_"Happy birthday, sweetie. I cant believe your eight today," I said happily to the lump under the covers that was my daughter. _

_I pulled the covers back. A lifless body with multiple bullet holes. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed. A taunting voice_

_"Ha ha Miley.."_

Miles

_"Shes gone Miley..."_

MILEY, BABY WAKE UP.

_"gone forever, and it's all your fault, Miley.."_

MILEY!

I jerked awake. Tears where streming down my face. Oliver, Lily, Jackson and dad where over me.

I sobbed. Oliver pulled me in to his lap.

"Shhhh. Miley, Baby. Its okay. Everything is going to be okay." Oliver siad. I didn't dare believe him.

* * *

**_THREE DAYS LATER, MILEYS POV_******

I stood mutely in between Oliver and my dad at teh burial. I was dressed all in black. I wore an ankle length long sleeved dress, black heels, and no make up exept black eyliner. My hair was pulled in to a severe but in the back of my head. I wore a Black hat with a black veil covering my face.

As the casket was lowered in to the ground, i threw a dozen pink tulips, her favorit flower down on top of it.

_Good bye, Missy. I love you. I'll miss you so much. I'll tell your little brother or sister about you. I'm sorrry they'll never get to know you. Good bye, baby. We will all miss you. remember...I LOVE YOU!_ I thought, as a final goodbye to my beloved daughter. I collapsed in to tears. Because my little girl was gone. and she wasn't coming back.

_

* * *

_

**Okay, please don't hate me. I was on writers block, and my sister mentioned this, and then it kept growing. I promise Miley wont go insane. Please dont stop reading this story. I promse it'll get beter. Oliver doesnt leave her, and Jake WILL go to jail for what he did. I know this is way different then what i normally do...but...REVIEW!!!!**

**---JENNNNNN**


	7. Chapter 7

**_MILEYS POV, 5 WEEKS LATER (Miley is now one month pregnant. Family still doesn't know)_**

I sat on the floor of the bathroom, puking my dinner from the night before in to the toilet.

I was still...miserable. I haven't had any concerts, and i quit my job at the Wedding Planner's. Oliver works from home, so we are always together. I still haven't told anyone about being pregnant. Nobody. Because i wasn't shure if i was going to keep it yet. I don't know if i could. I hadn't discussed any of this with oliver but...i was looking in to Adoption.

Jake had gone to jail. He had killed 3 other children and injured 6 more. He had told me. Yelled ou in court one day that he killed her to get back at me. But he was away for life. Nobody wanted to believe that Jake ryan. THE jake ryan had killed 7 little children. But like i said. He was awya for life. He had gotten away from the death penelty because he had plead guilty. But he was gone. and i was glad. I want him to rot in hell.

I went to Missy's grave every day. Oliver told me i had to stop...he went every weekend.

I had taken the professional photograph that had been taken of her at the wedding, and the one of her and i together, then one of her, Oliver and i, and had blown them up, then i had hung all three of them over the fire place. I missed her so much. For so long it had been just me and her. Her and me. and now, eventhough i had my family and Ollie..i felt so alone. MArissa and i had always been so close...

But back to now. I had finaly stopped puking. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went to get up and go in the living room, but i felt a blow in the back of my head, then it all went black.

**_OLIVERS POV_**

Miley came back in to teh living room.

"you okay?" I asked.

"Yea just peachy!" She snapped.

"Well She is pregnant!" Lily exclaimed. I had told everyone cause miley still hadent.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" She yelled, turning to me.

"Yes i told them..." I siad

Lily jumped up. "Miles this is great. Our children can grow up together. Be best friend like us!" She exclaimed.

Then Miley lost it. "NO! THEY CAN'T!" she yelled.

Lily's face fell. Jackson glared at her. "Why?" she asked

Miley began yelling.. "BECAUSE. NEXT FRIDAY. THERE WILL BE NO BABY." She yelled.

"Miley, what are you talking about?" Robbie asked.

"I'M GETTING RID OF IT!" she yelled.

"Miley. What do you mean?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I MEAN ABORTION! I'M GETTING RID OF IT!" She screamed.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" I yelled back.

She turned to me. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO! YOU DONT OWN ME, OLIVER OAKEN."

"MAYBE NOT, BUT THAT BABY IS MINE TO! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF IT WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" I yelled, moving closer to her. I was inches away. My hands where turning in to fists.

Be fore she could retort, Jackson Got between us. "Dude. Calm down." He said, eyeing my fists.

"I'm not going to hit her. I wold never hit her. no matter how much of a bitch she is being." I said. Her eyes filled. "Oh don't start weith the water works." I said. She just cried more. "You arent getting rid of that baby, Miley Rae."

"OH DON'T YOU USE MY MIDDLE NAME, TALKING TO ME LIKE YOUR MY DAD YELLEING AT ME. IT'S MY BODY, MY BABY. I CAN DO WHAT I WANT. I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMMISSION! LIKE I SAID, YOU DO NOT OWN ME. I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION. ALL I DO IS TELL THEM TO DO IT AND THEY WILL TAKE IT AWAY!" She screamed, tears comming heavily.

"YEA WELL...YOU ALREDY TOOK ONE CHILD AWAY FROM ME. YOU AIN'T TAKING THIS ONE!" I Yelled back.

"I KNOW! ITS MY FAULT SHES DEAD. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL. FOR 7 YEARS, SHE WAS ALL I HAD! AND NOW MY BABY IS GONE. BECAUSE OF ME."

My heart softened. "That iosn't what i meant. She isn't dead because of you..I WAS ACUALLY TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I HAD A DAUGHTER FOR 7 YEARS OF MY EFFING LIFE. NOW TELL US. WHT DO YOU WANT TO GET RID OF THE BABY!"

She looked above my head. At the pictures of marissa. "because i...i'm, scared. I cant bring another child in to this world then have it die because of me. Oliver. I cant. I'm sorry. Its done. The appoint ment is schedueled. If you hate me then fine. But i cant do that. I gotta do what i gotta do. I know i will be seen as a monster, and you will all probly hate me. But i can't. I cant have another baby, then watch it die. I can't and i wont." She said. Then she went in to the bed room. We all heard the door lock.

I stared at the door, then i said, "Well. I thought i knew her. I guess i was wrong. I married a baby killer." I made to turn around. Then i felt a blow to the jaw. I turned.

Jackson. "Don't you call my baby sister a monster. dOnt you see. Shes scared. Jake effing ryan came and ruined her. He killed your daughter. And he killed my baby sisters confidence. You are supposed to be there for her. Not calling her a monster. Take her to a shrink or something. Its obvious that she is begging for help, for someone to understand her. And you, who is supposed lo love hr and be there for her, is critisizing her. We all know she doesn't really want an abortion, so we all need to stop her before she does it...because she will never forgive herself. she wants that baby. So go in there and help her Oaken, or i can take for jaw out for you." He said, holding his fist up again.

Then the door opened, and Miley came out.

"No. Jackson. He is right. I am a monster. I am. So i guess he wants to go. I guess he want to leave me." She said.

I went to her. "Miley i Dont want to leave you," I said. "I just want you to have some sense." I said, and kissed her, but quickly pulled away.

"This isn't Miley." I said.

The girl said,"Of coure i am, who else woul i be?"

"Fine. If your Miley, then whats my middle name?"

"Uhhh...Bob?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Awww...you dont remember me? I bet mrs. jelly head does..." She said turning to Lily, a southern accent, MUCH stronger then Miley's comming through. "I mean really Oliver..."

"LUANN"

**_MILEYS POV_**

I woke up on the floor of the bathroom. I had a terrible head ache. I pulled myself up, and looked in the mirror. I had a gash on the back of my head. blood was goming heavily.

I grabbed a towel from the closet and held it to my head. I slowly made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall. I heard voices

"...ELL ME WHERE MILEY IS OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Olivers angry worried voice rang through the room.

"I came to the doorway, my hand against the wall for support. "oli...ver" I said slowly, quietly.

He turned. "Oh god," he said, rushing to me. "Miley. Baby. Oh God. call 911. For the ambulance..and police." He said

Oliver picked me up and lay me on the couch. Lily was tightly gripping.._LUANN'S _arm. "You...always...have...to...des-stroy..me..don-n't y-y-pu?" I asked slowly. "Wh..t did...you...say...you wan..ted a ...devorce?"

"Oh no. I just told him you where aborting your baby." She sneered.

I couldn't retort. The paramedics rushed in, followed by the police. Oliver carried me down to the ambulance. He rode with me to the hospital.

An hour later, i am laying on a hospital bed. They had cleaned me up, and i had gotten 65 stiches. I was curently having a blood transfusion, because i had lost so much blood. It was making me feel a LOT better.

Oliver, Lily, and Jackson where around my bed. A doctor came in. "How are you feeling Ms. Mon...Oaken?" He asked.

"I feel fine...but is my baby okay?" I asked. Even if i wasn't shure about keeping it, i still wanted it to be okay...i mean it was my child and..._NO. Miley. You dont want the baby. No baby._

"I did a ultrasound. The fetus is fine." He said.

I nodded. "Once the blood transfusion is done, you are free to go. It should only be another...10 minutes."

A halfhour later, we are back home. I am laying on the couch, my legs over Oliver's lap. Lily, Jackson, Oliver'sparents (they wad moved back here) and my dad are also here.

Oliver was first to speak. "So...you arent really considering abortion are you?" He asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! I wold NEVER do that. I not a baby killer." I said hotly.

"Ok. So we'll be parents again in another eight months." He said.

I was silent. "I...I only said i wasn't considering abortion. I never said anything against adoption." I said quietly. Everyone looked at me.

"We arent giving OUR child to another family. It belongs here, with you and I." Oliver said.

I looked at him. Then i decided to finally tell him the truth. "Oliver. Wanna know the real reazon i never came back, even when i found i was pregnant?"

"Y..Yea"

"Then everyone needs to be quiet, not interrupt me, and listen. The real reason i didn't come back, was because i didn't want to ruin your life. We where 16 oliver. 16! So i stayed away. I was going to give M..m...Mar..marissa up for adoption. It was all set. I Finished highschool, pregnant. Then a week after graduation, i went in to Labor 6 weeks early. The couple going to adopt her was called down...the women was even in the delivery room. Then, everything went wrong. Missy and i both almost died. But when I was well enough, I got to see her. When they put her in my arms, and i looked in to her little face...something changed. This...bond. This UNbreakable bond formed. Thats what motherhood is. I wold have done ANYTHING for Missy. I wold have given her...my arm...my heart...I wold have died for my baby. So i told The Couple that i was VERY sorry, but i told them that i had decided to keep my baby. Because i hadn't signed the papers giving her to them and giving up my parental rights. So I took her and she was all i had for so long. Then I got the job transfer. And i decided to take it. Cause i decided, the moment i found out i was pregnant I knew that some day i was going to tell you. Just not when you where sixteen. But then she met you, and everything fell in to place. Then Jake Effing bastard Ryan came and killed her. And It is my fault. If i had just stayed in canada, Hannah would still be in a box in my closet, and id have my baby girl. So I...I want this baby Oliver. But i can't. I cant have another child. Because as soon as eeverything gets okay again...its all taken away. I'm sorry." I said.

Oliver looked at me. Then he did someting i neverexpected. He gently pulled me onto his lap. "Miley. Just because your afraid something will happen, doesn't mean you shouldn'tgo for it. I know i want this baby. But tell me. Do you honestly want to give away our child?"

I looked at him. I knew he was right. I did want my baby. "Your right oliver. I want our baby." I said

He smiled, then pulled me closer to him.

I was keeping my baby.

* * *

Okay. I'll make it sipmel REVIEW or no update. REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Hope you liked it...

OH and I DONT OWN HANNAH (that was my disclaimer!)

REVIEW!!!

JEEEEENNN


	8. Chapter 8

_**4 MONTHS LATER (5 MONTHS PREGNANT) MILEYS POV**_

"UHHHG! I'm an ELEPHANT!" I yelled one day. I was getting dressed. Then i noticed my HA-UGE! stomach in the mirror.

Oliver stuck his head in the bedroom door. "What was that, sweetie?" He asked. He was used to me moaning abour how fat i was now.

I turned to him. "I'm and ELEPHANT!" I yelled. He came all the way in.

"AWW. Baby you arent an elephant." He said.

I glared at him. "YES I AM!!" I yelled back. "I'M A BIG HUGE HUMONGUS ELEPHANT!" I yelled.Then we heard the front door open.

"MILEY!" Lily's voice came.

I pulled my shirt down, and walked...kind of..in to the living room. I saw Jackson, na d a pregnant Lily.

When she saw me she moaned, "MILEY! IM AND ELEPHANT."

"NO YOU ARRRENT!" JAckson yelled. Lily glared.

"IM A BIGGER ELEPHANT!" I yelled.

"No you arent." Oliver said. Lily and i glared at oliver and jackson.

"I wasnt this big when i had...when i was pregnant before" I said.

"Well, lets go." Oliver said. We where going to our doctor appointments. Lily's and i OBGYN's where at the same office. We drove to the office and 15 minutes later i was lying on the bedexaminig table thingy.

The doctor walked in. "Hello, Miley. Oliver. How is everything.?" She he asked.

"Great!" I said brightly. Then in a mad huffy voice i added, "exept for the fact i am an ELEPHANT!"

The doctor chuckled, and i silenced oliver as he began to speak by glaring at him. "What is worng. Is my baby like...100 pouds?" I asked.

"Well lets see.." He said. He lifted my shirt up to reveal my biiig stomach. He rubbed the blue gell crap stuff On my stomach. He took the instrument thing and began. A few minutes later, he said, "Well...it seems you arent having one big baby, just two normal sized babies." He said.

"TWINS!" Oliver yelled. I just stared.

"I'm having twins?" I asked. "As in Two children are inside of me at this very moment?" I asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Do you want to know the genders?" He asked.

"y...yea." I said.

"Okay...you are having a...boy...and a...girl." He said.

20 minutes later, we are back at my dads house. Lily and i where sitting beside eachother on th couch. My dad sat in a chair, and Oliver and Jackson...where eating. Surprise Surprise.

"Okay..Yuo go first." Lily and i said together.

"NO YOU!" We said, ogether again.

"Just both say it at the same time." Daddy said.

Okay..On the count of three." I said.

"One...two...three...IM HAVING TWINS!" We both said at the same time.

We looked at each other. "You are having twins too?" Lily asked.

I nodded. "A boy and a girl!" I said

"I'm having a boy and a girl!" She exclaimed. We squelad and hugged.

"This is sooo cool!" Lily said.

I agreed. "OH! Lily lets go buy baby clothes...and stuff to make the nurseries!" I exclaimed.

"YEA!! JACKSON. OLIVER. TAKE US TO THE MAAAAL!" She yelled.

They groaned. "Miley, what else could you possibly need?" Oliver asked.

"Baby clothes!" I said brightly.

"UHGGG! NO! I am NOT going to the mall again while you exclaim how cute the tiny little baby clothes are." He said.

I got up and walked over to him. "Plese?" I asked in a flirty, seductive voice.

"No."

"PLESE!"

"NO"

"Fine then i am never talking to or doing ANYTHING with you ever." I said. Lily looked of with humor.

Jackson still hadnt responded. Then "Yea doghnut boy is right. No more shopping."

"JACKSON! YOU ARE TAKING ME TO THE MALL...NOW!" Lily roared.

"Yes sweetie." Jackson immediatly said.

"Oh way to be strong JAckson." Oliver said.

"Hey..at least my monkeyboy brother will take his wife shopping. Might i remind you that I'm and elephant because of you. AND I WANT TO GO SHOPPING AND SOMEONE IS GOING TO TAKE ME!" I yelled. "Oh i know. I'll have the Jonas Brothers take me. Oh and Orlando Bloom. Oh and can't forget Ashton...I'll just call them up. Theyv'e all been saying we need to hang out." I said, pulling out my phone, and begenning to dial...well i wasn't really...but Oliver tought i was.

He ran over after a second and shut my phone.

"Okay...lets go." He said.

"Oh yea...Way to stay strong." My dad said, watching.

Lily and i both glared at him. He quickl;y said, "Have a good time! Plese dont hurt me." He said. Then, before walking out of the room, he said to Jackson and Oliver, "Be carful. Pregnant women...NOT GOOD!"

Anyway, an hour later, Lily and i where sitting at a table in the food court. Jackson and Oliver where getting us food.

We had found a lot of adorable baby clothes. We had gotten matching outfits so we can dress all four of them alike. We both had lik...15 bags. We only carried one each thoung. Oliver and Jackson carried the rest.

They came back with food. As oliver set the tray down, I like, attaked the french fries. "MMMMMM. I have been craving these ALLLL day." I said. Jackson and Oliver stared at me. "What?" i asked.

"I've NEVER seen you eat so much." Oliver said.

"Ya. I've known you your whole life, and youv'e never eaten like that." He said.

"Wel, look at it like this. Now I'm pregnant with two children. One of them being a boy. So i am eating for three...one is OLIVERS son. Have ya seen him eat?" I asked. Lily nodded in agreement as she attaked a hamburger...with penut butter on it. "Hey Oliver...go get me...vanilla icecream and pickles." I said.

He gave me a wierd look. "Why?" He asked.

"BECAUSE...i have a craving for them." I said.

"How about we go home, and we'll pick some up on the way." He asked.

"Fine" I said.

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Yea. Well i eat them at home, you can give me a foot massage." I said, getting up.

He looked at me. I stared right back. "Okay." Oliver said.

"Hey yea...JAckson, take me home so you can give me a foot massage." Lily said.

Jackson glared at me before saying through gritted teth, "Of course, baby."

So we stood, and began to gather all the bags. Then.."HANNAH!"

I turned, and saw...Traci.

She came up to me. "How are you?" She said inm that nasaly voice of hers.

"Great." I said.

"Oh so you havn't heard?" She asked.

"What?"

"Jake's lawyer, pettitioned for parole." She said.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Heads turned to me. I pulled out my phone and cxalled the ADA that had handled the case.

She picked up, "Hi, Cassie Reynolds' office."

"Cassie. Its Miley Oaken." I said.

"Oh...youv'e heard?" She asked.

"Yea. They wont give it to him. I thought he was gone for Life. He killed my baby girl and it has only been 5 effing months. they cant let the sonofabitch out now...OR EVER!" I said.

"I know. And i'm pretty shure that he won't get it. The court date is...not till affter the new year. (it's november) I'll be in toch, okay?"

"Yea..thanks. Bye, Cassie." I said. Hanging up the phone.

"Traci was looking on. "Look, Hannah, I just wanted to...apologize. I know that Me bringing Jake with me that time wasn't a smart move. But i really value our friendship, and i still want to be friends." She said.

"Traci...I forgive you. SAnd thanks.  
But...call me Miley..." I said. She smiled. We hugged. Then she turned to Lily.

"ANd...I wanted to apologize to you to. I'm sorry...i hit on your...husband." She said.

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Traci. JACKSON. take me home. I want to get mor Ice cream and pickles...oh and french fires," She said.

"Ye, Trace, we have to get going to. I'll call you." I said. She amiled and nodded before walking off.

We all gathered our bags, then began walking to the parking lot. Once we got to the cars, we put everything in the trunks, then said goodbye, and Lily and JAckson left. I got in the car, and we drove home.

* * *

_**OLIVER'S POV.**_

I woke to Mileys soft voice...sort of. "Oliver...Ollie...baby..OLIVER! WAKE UP!" She yelled. I groaned, and turned over.

"Miley, I love you baby, but WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled. It was...1:00 am.

"THE BABIES KICKED!!" She said exitedly. This was the first time. I quickly sat up.

"REALLY!"

"YEA!!! Here, feel." She said. She took my hand and lifted her shirt up, and placed my hand on her bare stomach. A second later i felt the bump against her skin.

"OH!! that is...amazing." I said.

"I know," she said. She tiredly lay back down, I followed her. I put my hands around her, placing them over her stomach. We both fell asleep like that. This was great.

**_MILEYS POV. TWO WEEKS LATER (6 months pregnant)_**

I was awake...still. We had gone to bed 4 hours ago. At midnight. It was four in the friggen morning. But my babies kept kicking. In my ribcage. Oliver was sound asleep. But not for Long. I nudged him. I kissed him. nothing. So..."OLIVER OSCAR OAKEN! GET UUUP!" I yelled whispered...mostly yelled.

He groaned. "Waaaaaaat?"

"Your children wont stop kicking me. I can't fall asleep. So if i have to suffer so do you." I said. He groaned. And sat up.

He looked funny. His hair was alllll over the place, and his eyes where half shut. I suddenly burst out laughing. "what ius so funny?" He asked?

"You..." I laughed.

"Hey. You woke me up. so what do you want? "he growled.

My eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. Excuse me..you are the one that put me in this situation. And im lonely and bored...and tired. I'm sorry i interrupted you. I'll just leave the room." I said crying. I got up, and off the bed. But as soon as i stood, i sat back down. My feet where KILLING me. My back HURT! and my neck. I could hardly walk. But i tried. I slowly got up, and took a step, but was stopped by Oliver. He had gotten up and come around the bed.

"Miley. Come on. I'm just grumpy when i wake up. I'm sorry. now you can hardly walk. Get back in to bed, Now. Please." He said

I complied, sitting back down. "My feet hurt. and my back. and my neck. and i can hardly walk. And THEY WONT STOP KICKING. Look what your children are doing to me Oliver!" I exclaimed, as he slid back in beside me and put his arm around my waist.

"Well, i apologize...was it as bad with ma...the last time?" He asked.

"No. She didn't break my ribcage. I dont want to go on beadrest Oliver." I moaned. Last appointment, he had told us that for the last three monts or so i'd have to stay off me feet as much as possible. Same with Lily. Lily REALLY hated that. I mean shes Lily. I could handle it more, but i still didn't want to be confined to me bed...then again, having Oliver wait on me hand and fooy wouldn't be so bad...but still.

Oliver placed his hand on my stomach as one of them kicked again, and began gently massaging my stomach as he siad, "well, you don't have a choice. It's whats best for both of you. And i'll be here. You can write songs for the new CD."

The record company had called, and I had signed a contract for two new albums in the next three years. For the first one, they wanted me to write at least one song.

"Yea..." I said.

I yawned. A hour later, the kickes had settled a little. But not much. Buti was slowly falling asleep...two hours later i jolted awake. KICKS GRRR!

Oliver was gone. I tried to get up. But i couldnt. "OLIVER!" I yelled. A minute latr, he walked in, carrying a tray. Awww.he made me breakfast in bed.

"Yea?" He asked, setting the tray down.

"I cna't get up." I said. He came over

"Well, as of now, you are officially on bedrest...mostly." He said. He helped me sit up.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me." He siad, setting the tray on my lap. He had made me wafuls. My favorite.

I eagerly dug in to them, starving.

"These, are REALLY good." I said, between bites.

He grinned, "I know," He siad. Once i was done, he took the tray in to the kitchen. 10 minutes later he came back. "Do you want to stay in here, of go to the couch?" he asked.

"wellll...rightnow i'm comfortable. So i'll stay here. But i guess ill work on the song." I said. He handed me a note pad. Here we go.

3 and a half hours later, i had the lyrics.

"Wanna hear it? "I asked oliver when he walke din the room.

"Of course." He says. So i sing:

_Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me_

It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME  
AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM

I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got

It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM

Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time... 

When i stop, he is looking at me. "Thats great, Miley. I love it. The best." He said. "It is about me...right? He adds.

"duh" I say.

He smiles.

Then..."OWWW!" I yelp. I had just gotten a particular nasty kick in the rib cage. UHGGG..Pregnancy.

* * *

**Okay. I know...kinda boring. But any way, tell me what you think. The song is As I am. I know its a Miley song, but what ever. SOOOO...REVIEW. The next chpter may be the delivery of either miley's babies or Lily...I know.**

**POLL**

**Who should give birth firs:**

**Miley**

**OR**

**Lily**

**Review and let me know!**

**THANKS**

**----JEEEENNNNN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, now miley and Lily are both about 7and a half months pregnant.**

**DICLAIMER: Yea...Hannah Montana...NOT MINE...yet**

* * *

**_MILEYS POV_**

"OLIVER!" I called from the couch one day. I was even bigger now, and achey. I was lying on the couch trying to write a song.

He came in from the kitchen, carrying a tray. "Yes Miley?"

"I want my chocolate and pickles!" I said. It was my new craving.

"Here you go." He said, handing me a tray. He watched as i dug in to them. "How can you eat that stuff?" He asked.

"Easy. I pick it up, bite it, chew it and swallow it."

"I know that...put how can you eat chocolate covered pickles?"

"Your children make me crave them." I say simply.

"Are they good?" He asked.

"Yea. Here try one." I said. And surprisingly, he took one and bit it.

"hey this is good."

I stared at him. I mean i know i'm eating them, but i'm pregnant and wouldn't be eating them otherwise.

anyway, the phone rang. Oliver picked it up. "Hello?" He asked "Yes...shes right her...okay.. Here you go." HE said, handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey dad."

"What ya doing?"

"Eating chocolate covered pickles. You?" I asked brightly.

He laughed. "Your mom used to eat those all the time when she was pregnant with you. and jackson."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea...but anyway. Did you finish the 2nd song?" he asked.

"Yea. Come here and i'll sing it for you. Oh and go to jacksons house, and brigh Lily."

"What about Jackson?" He asked.

"Oh yea...whatever. I dont care. I wanna see Lily." I said.

"Okay baby. I'll call them then we'll be over." He said.

"Okay daddy. Love you!" I said then we hung up.

20 minutes later, everyone was here. Then i began to sing.

**(AN: Okay, I cant write songs for my life, so for the sake of the story, pretend for me that she wrote and sang a heartfelt, beautiful song about Oliver.)**

When i stoppped, Lily had tears in her eyes. Jackson was smiling. My dad was to. And Oliver was looking at me.

"That...was beautiful." Lily said through her tears.

"Miley that was amazing sweetie." My dad said.

JAckson agreed. I looked at Oliver.

"That was...amazing." He finally said, smileing.

I hugged him. Then Jackson ereturned to normal. "Oh dude, you just like it because its about you. and because if you didn't like it, Miley would threaten to...impale you." He said.

Lily punched him in the stomach.

"Thank you...you saved me from doing that." I said to Lily. She just amiled and hit him again.

* * *

Two weeks later, i'm eight weeks pregnant. And i reallly kinda want these babies out of me! 

I think Oliver was annoyed. I was constantly complaining and bugging him. But i mean he did marry me and he DID put me in this situation.

"OLIVER! MY FEET HURT AND YOUR CHILDREN WONT STOP KICKING ME!!!!" I yelled.

He dragged himself in to the bedroom, where i was laying on the bed.

He sat beside me. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Give me a foot massage...or make them stop kicking. No wait...Do both." I said.

"He looked at me with one of his Oliver looks. "You know your very demanding when your pregnant." HE said.

"I know. But you love me anyway." I said.

"How do you know that." HE asked.

I looked at him "Because if you didn't, you would have left a LOOONG time ago." I said.

He smiled. "true." He said.

Then i yelped, "OWWWW" as i took a ppainful blow to me ribcage.

Oliver sighed, putting his hand on my stomach, as the babies kicked again. He began gently massaging my stamach as he said, "Helllo in there. Mommy is mad at you. And now shes getting mad at daddy. And i really dont like it when mommy is mad at me. So please stop hurting mommy." He said. I ronically enogh..the kicking stopped. "Oh yea i am GOOD!" Oliver said, punching the air.

"Gooo. Now...lets watch a movie." I said.

"okay. Which one?"

"ummmm...leagally blonde." I said.

Oliver groaned. "A chick flick?"

"Yes. A chick flick . Is that a prblem. Well we watch it, we can think of names." I said.

"Fiiine." Oliver said. He went to the TV and turned the DVD on. Then he came back, sat next to me. I moved closer to him, and he put his arms around me.

As the movie went on, we threw out name ideas.

"How about...Oliver?" He asked brightly as the credits rolled.

"NO!" I said. That was the like...25 time he suggested that.

Another halfhour later, we had chosen

The girl would be Karlee Marissa Lillian Oaken, and the boy Derek Dylan Jackson Oaken. We had put Lily and Jackson, because they where to be their godparents. And Marissa for obvious reasons. And Dylan i just liked.

That night, we fell asleep. And it was the first night i acually got a full night of sleep.

Two weeks later, I was bigger, if thats possiblem and 8 and a half months pregnant.

Sudden;ly, Jackson rushed in the apartmen. "LILY WENT IN TO LABOR!" he yelled.

"OLIVER HELP ME UP!" I yelled. He pulled me up and we rushed as fast as i could to Jackson's car where Lily was in the backseat. I got in beside her. I took her hand and she yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HOW MUCH IT HURT."

"Becasue i didn't want to scare you. Now shut up and breath!" I said.

She did, and we where soon at the hospital. she was immediatly rushed to a room. I sat in a chair beside her holding her hand. She screamed as i felt a pain in my stomach. I ignored it, but 15 minutes later it happened again. This one was so painful that i yleped out when it came. then my water broke.

"Miley, whats up." Oliver asked.

"Its happening." I said.

Jackson was Holding Lilys hand on the other side, but looked up when i said this. Oliver was clueless. "Whats happening?" He asked.

"The babies are coming!" I exclaimed.

A nurse heard me. She rushed out of the room and came back a second later with a wheelchair. "Come on MRs Oaken. We need to get you to a room. Oliver was in a daze, so she helped me in to the wheelchair. Before she could take me away, i took Lily's ghhand and said, "dont worry Lils. I know it hurts, but when oyu see your babies it will ALL be worth it. Just breath and be strong. When it hurts squeeze Jacksons hand." I said. "BFF...remember that." I yelled.

The nurse brought me in to a delivery room, and handed me a hospital gown to get in to while she paged my doctor.

Oliver, who had come out of his daze, helped me out of my clothes and in to the gown, then on to the hospital bed. "Promise you wont leave." I said as we waited.

"I promise. I'll be right here." He said, and kissed my sweaty forehead as the doctor and two nurses came rushing in.

"Okay miley, it looks like were having a baby" He said brighly. His cockyness was REALLY pissing me off

"YA THINK!" I yelped as a nother contraction hit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

HE lifted the sheet up. "Yuour at 5 centimeters. there is 5 more to go, then you will be fully dialated. I'll be back in ten minutes." He said, then walked out.

Oliver continued holding my hand, and pushed the pieces of my hair that had come out of the messy bun in the back of my head out of my face. I whimpered and screamed as 5 minutes later, the worst contrraction yet hit.

The doctor came rushing in and again lifted the sheet and checked. "Your fully dialated. Are you ready Miley? "He asked.

"I'VE BEEN READY FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR!" I yelled. He got what ever he needed, then stood at the end of the bed. "Okay Miley. One...Two...Three. PUSH!"

I did. This wasn't much better. It hurt. 30 seconds later i collapsed back in to the bed breathing deeply.

"I know it hurts, but you have to push again Miley. Ready? One...Two...THREE!"

I pushed, and d felt somthing pass through me. "Okay, we have a head! One more and one of the babies will be out Miley. Ready...One...two...three! GO!"

I pushed again and felt as my baby slid out of me. Its cruies filled the room. I collapsed back down as Oliver went and cut the cord. The nurse called out, "Its the boy!"

"You did great miley, now be stong. Just one more baby to go, for your baby girl!" The doctor said. "One...Two...Push!"

I did so again, and screamed as i did. As soon as i went back against the bed, The doctor said, "Come on Honey! ONE...TWO...THREEEE!"

I pushed again and felt the head slide through me. "Okay, just one mor big push Miley! One..Two...three..PUSH!"

I did, and again felt a baby slide out of me. Oliver left my side and cut this cord. The nurse gently pressed my stomach, completing my delivery as the placenta and blood and all that discusting stuff slid out and in to a bucket.

A minute later, Oliver came back to my side. He kissed my lips softly and pushed the hair away from my face before syaing, "You did great, sweetie. You where amazing!"

"Thank you. But oh my god it hurt!" I said.

A nurse appeared, smileing. "Congatulations, Mr. And Mrs oaken. You have two healty babies. A boy born at 12:56 PM at 6 ppounds, three ounces on november 16th. And a girl born at 1:02 PM at 5 pounds, one ounce on November 16. Names?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "The boy is Derek Dylan Jackson Oaken, And the girl is Karlee Marissa Lillian Oaken."

"Those are beautiful names." she said before walking off. A few minutes later, she came back with another nurse. They each had a baby. I was handed Karlee who was in a white blanket with a Pink hat on her head, and Oliver was Handed Derek who was in a white blanket and a blue hat. They both had a head of fuzzy brown dark hair. Karlee had my blue eyes, and Derek had Oliver's chocolate brown ones.

I held my little girl to me, loooking down at her little face. "Hi, Karlee. We've been waiting so long for you and your brother." I said.

A few minutes later, we switcheed. then I held both of them while oliver went to go see about Lily and call his parents and my dad.

I looked in to my daughters' and sons' little faces. They where so cute and they looked so helpless. I wold not let anything happen to them I vowed.

20 Minutes later, Oliver came back with my dad and Jackson pushing Lily in a wheel chair. Lily held two little bundles in her arms. Jackson stopped the chair beside my bed.

I tore my gaze away form my babies, and looked at my best friend. She was smileing. The first thing she said to me was, "You where right. It was all worth it."

I smiled at her. Oliver took Derek from me and handed him to my dad.

Then Oliver took Karlee and held her. Since they took MY babies, Lily handed me her little girl. She, as well as the little boy, both had a head of blonde hair like Lily and Jackson. "What are their names?" I asked.

"The one your holding is Lola Jessica Miley Stewart. And tis one is Zachary Cole Oliver Stewart." She said. "Your god children."

I smiled at her. "And those," I said pointing at my babies, "Are Karlee Marissa Lillian Oaken, and Derek Dylan Jackson Oaken. YOUR god children." I said.

Before she could say anything, JAckson exclaimed, "sweet! You named your kid after me!"

"I know. Amazing right?" I asked.

There was a knock on the door, and a nurse pocked her head in. "Mrs. Oaken, Mrs. Stewart, you have more visitors." She said. She moved back and Oliver's parents walked n with..."AUNT DOLLY!"

She came to the edge of my bed. She hugged me. "AWW! Miley your baby is beautifu!" She said.

"Well, thank you but it isn't mine. But it is still your grand niece! Its Lily's and Jackson's" I said.

Jackson Came and took her and Then Aunt Dolly took her from him. My dad came to my bedside and handed me my son. He kissed my forehead an d said, "They are beautiful, sweetie." I smiled at him

"thanks, Daddy. But i wish Momma could have been her." I said wistfully.

"Dont worry, sweetie. She was here with you. Shes looking down on you right now. Her and Missy. And i know they are both so proud of you." He said.

"Thank you, daddy." I said.

A few minutes later, Lily got on the bed next to me, and We both took both of our babies and they took a picture of the six of us. After the Picture was taken, we asked the nurse if Lily could be moved in to my room. They had her assinged to a room with another lady, but the other bed in my room was empty. They complied. So Lily's stuff, and two more baby cradles wher brought in. After every one had held the babies, they where put in their cradles, sound asleep.

"You know," I said to lily who was in her bed a few feet away. "who wold have figured that we would have twins on the exact same day, within an hour of each other?" I asked.

"Iknow! It is a bit wierd." she agreed.

"Well, you guys where always a bit wierd. And You did do like...everything together." Oliver said.

"Yea," Jackso agreed. "Miley was the wierdest one...but Lily was a short second. Oh and yo where a close third, Oaken." Jackson said. "ha ha...you two will have some pretty wierd children" He said.

As if on cue, Karlee began to scream. Oliver picked her up and rocked her, but she continued creing. "Give me my baby!"I said. He handed her to me. I held her to me, and a second later, the crying ceased.

Then i said to Jackson, "If Lily and i are wierd, then you are 200 times as wierd as we are. So Ha ha jckson, your babies will be wierer then mine. And all the wierdness will come from you!" I said.

"No yours will be wierder."

"No yours."

"yours"

"yours!"

My dad interviened. "Chiuldren! stop it! do i have to ground you?" He asked.

I looked at him. "You cant grond me!" I said.

"YeA!" Jackson agreed.

"Then stop acting like children!"

I yawned. Karlee was sleeping again, so oliver took her and put her back in the cradle. "Get some sleep, Miles." He said.

"I dant want to." I said, yawning again..

"SLEEP!" Oliver said at the same time as my dad. I sighed. I WAS tired. So i lay down against the pillows and looked at my babies through the glass cradles before falling in to sleepy unconscienseness.

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!!! the babies are born! I hope you like the names.**

**Karelee Marissa Lillian Oaken**

**Derek Dylan Jackson Oaken**

**Lola Jessica Miley Stewart**

**Zachary Cole Oliver Stewart**

**I liked them...so what diud you think of the chapter?**

**I am kindof empty on ideas for this story...so GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I think i may start a new story now...Maybe. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**JENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**


	10. Chapter 10

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_I yawned. Karlee was sleeping again, so oliver took her and put her back in the cradle. "Get some sleep, Miles." He said._

_"I dant want to." I said, yawning again.._

_"SLEEP!" Oliver said at the same time as my dad. I sighed. I WAS tired. So i lay down against the pillows and looked at my babies through the glass cradles before falling in to sleepy unconscienseness._

**DISCLAIMER: I'll make it simple. It aint mine.**

**_OLIVERS POV_**

Well, its been 5 years. Exactly. Yesterday, It was the twins, Mine and Miley's, and Lily's and Jackson's, fifth birthday.

It had been an...interesting five years.

Both Jackson and I had to get used to being fathers to little babies.

I mean, Marissa had been easier. She was eight. I hadn't been there when she was a baby. So, Miley helped me. It was funny. But Miley was an expert. She was AMAXING with the kids, and an amazing mom.

Karlee was a beautiful little 5 year old girl. She has long wavy hair, and her blue eyes. And her amazing smile. But she had my nose! Both of the kids had brown hair, since both Miley and I did. Derek had my eyes, and mileys nose and Smile. Both of the kids where so cute and beautiful...well with Miley as their mom, how could they not be?

Miley was doing great. She still missed Marissa, so do i, and we always will. Jake Ryan had petitioned for parole...i think its 20 times now, and had not gotten it. But the lawyer said that they would eventually give it to him. But we'll face that when it comes. On the first anneversarry of her death, I gave Miley a silver locket. It was heart-shaped, and when you opened it, there was a picture of Missy on one side, and on the other a picture of the the two of them, on the outside it said _Forever Missed. _Miley hardly ever took it off.

Miley and I where still amazing. We where really close. I loved her so much, and i dont know what i'd do with out her. Everything was great.

* * *

**_MILEY'S POV_**

Everything was...horrible. Well, not everything. Just one thing. But i'll get to that later.

My little girl and my little boy where five now. Where did the years go? They where so cute too. I loved that SOOOOOOOOOO much.

Oliver and i where great to. I love him...so much i can't find words to describe it. I don't know what i would do with out him.

What is the horrible thing? Well...I had been raped. By one of Jake's 'henchmen'. And nobody knew. I hadn't told anyone. But i was scared as hell. But i didn't want to tell anyone.

So i kept it to myself.

* * *

One day, three weeks after the kids' birthday, Lily and I where hanging out together at mine and Oliver's house, while Jackson and Oliver took the kids to the Zoo. 

The four of them where really close. Karlee and Lola where inseperable, as with Derek and Zack.

Lily and i where just lazing around...i mean hey, beig the moms of 5 year old twins WAS pretty exaughsting. so we where on the deck on lounge chairs, talking.

"I'm thinking about scheduleing a couple of concerts (i was still doing performing, just less) for next month..." I was saying, when suddenly i felt sick.

I scrambled off the chair, threw open the sliding glass door, and ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time to puke my breakfast in to the toilet.

A minute later Lily came in. "Miles, are you okay?" She asks. "Are you pregnant?"

I began crying. I hadn't even thought about that. She bends down and helps me up. I began cleaning myself up. "I dont know. But i hope not." I say softly.

"But why? I thought You and Oliver wanted more kids." She says.

I exit the bathroom. "MILEY!?" Lily calls. She follows me to the living room. "Miley whats wrong?" She asks.

I face her. "I don't want to be pregnant, because it might not be Oliver's." I say softly. She looks shocked.

"Y-You're having an affair?" She asks.

"no." I answer.

"Ummm..miley, if you arent having an afair, then how could it not be Oliver's?" She asks.

I open my mouth, then a voice from behind me says, "Yea miley, if you arent having an affair, how could it not be mine?" I turn around. Oliver is standing there, looking crushed, and angry.

"Oliver. No it isn't what you think. I'm not having an affair." I say.

"Well, then how else wouldn't it be mine?" He yells. I'm silent. He says, "I thought so, And turns to leave.

"Oliver please wait!" I call.

He whips around. "Then tell me. And it better be a damn good excuse." He yells.

I look at him, Tears streaming down my face and scream, "I WAS RAPED." Then i ask softly, "Is that good enough for you?" Then, before anyone says anything, I turn, throw open the front door, and run down the steps and in to the street. And I run. I don't know how far, or how long, or even where im going. But i run. When i am gasping for breath and can't run anymore, I collapse on to the ground. I am in the fetal positon, sobbing. I feel a breeze and the sound of the waves. i was on the beach.

* * *

I stare as my wife runs out of our house. She was raped. My baby was raped? Oh god. I'm a stupid bastard. I'm interrupted by Lily's angry voice. "Well arent you going to go after her?" She asks. With out saying anything, I I follow Miley's path out the door. I see her in the distance and i follow her. I dont know how long i follow her for, but eventually i see her fall to the ground of the beach. "MILEY?!" I call. She doesn't respond. I keep running to her. She is in the fetal position, sobbing. I drop to the ground beside her. I pull her up and in to my lap, and put my arms around her. I stroke her hair and rub her back as she cries in to my chest. "Miley baby, I'm so sorry." I whisper. After about 30 minutes, she stops. I contine strocking her hair. 

When she looks up, she looks like crap. Her make-up is running down her face, her face is all red and blotchy, and her eyes are swollen and puffy. She looks like crap, but she is still beautiful. She makes to get up, but i pull her closer to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask softly.

When she speaks, her voice is soft. "I dont know. I was scared. I was scared Ollie. He hurt me, so much. It was horrible and horrifying. I wanted to forget." She says.

I wanted to kill whoever had done thins to her. I wanted to watch woth satisfaction as he suffered and died. Because he had hurt Miley. _My miley_. My baby.

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." I whisper.

She lays her head against my chest. "What if it isn't yours?" she asks softly.

"We'll deal with that if we have to, Mile. We don't even know if your pregnant." I say.

"Oh i am." She says.

"How do you know?" She asks.

"Well, because i never get sick like that unless i'm pregnant, and right now, i want chocolate covered pickles." She says.

I chuckle, and pull her closer. "Well then, we'll get thru this together, Miles. I love you. Mor ethan anything. It will all be okay." I say. She looks up, and i kiss her. "D-do you know who it was?" I ask.

She is silent for a minute before answering, "Josh. You know the guy i dated in eigth grade? He is Jake's best friend." She says softly.

I'm going to kill him. As if reading my mind, Miley says, "I don't want any one to know, Oliver. Please don't tell anyone." She says.

"Miley, I can't promise you that. I want to hurt this guy. He hurt you. I can't let that go." I say

She turns and looks me in the eye. "Ollie, please. I cant go thru court and all that. Please. Promise me." She says.

"Fine," I say reluctantly.

"Thank you." She says, And kisses me. We are interrupted when my phone rings. I answer it, "Hello?"

"Oliver?!" Lily's voice says. "Did you find miley?" She asks, frantic.

"Yes Lily. I'm with her right now." I say.

"Is she okay?" she asks.

"Yea. Shes okay. But...she doesn't want us to tell anyone." I Say. "So tell Jackson he cant tell anybody."

"Oliver. She needs to tell some one." She says.

"Lils, She doen't want to. I wanna kill this guy, but she doesn't want to. So we arent. It is what Miley wants." I say.

She sighs. Then says, "Fine. I called Mileys doctor and she has and appointment in an hour. I'll watch the kids. Jackson is comming to get you...where are you guys?"

"Were at the beach. We'll meet him near Ricos'," I say. We talk some more, then hang up. Miley and i get up and begin our trek to Ricos'.

When we get there, Jackson is leaning against his car, waiting.

When we walk up, he hugs miley. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yea, Jackson. I'm fine. Lets go." She says.

I get in to the back with her. 20 minutes later, She is laying on the bed with the blue gel crap on her stomach. He rubs the little instumrnt thing around.

"Well, Miley. It looks like your about a month and a half pregnant." He says.

"Oh..." she says.

"Doctor, we'd like you to preform aminocentisis." I say. I know It would kill miley if she didn't know if it was mine or the bastards baby.

"Of course, Mr. Oaken. Any particular reason?" She asks.

I know that since shes a doctor, she cant tell anyone because if she does we can sue her to kingom come, so i look at miley. She gives a nod, so i say, "We want a DNA test. Miley was raped, and we want to know if it is his baby. "I say.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mrs. Oaken. Would you like me to call the police for you?"

"NO!" Miley exclaims.

"Well...i'll go get the neddle to do that.." he says, and leaves.

I lace my fingers through mileys. "I really am terrified of neddles," She whispers.

I tucka strand of her hair behind her ear and lean down and kiss her forhead. "I know. But i'll stay right here with you." I say.

The doctor comes back with the BIG neddle. Miley lets out a whimper when she sees it. I caress her hand. "Just look at me." I say. She does, and she stares at me the whole time, only akowedgeing the needle by letting out a small sob when it pierces her skin, and gripping my hand harder.

When the doctor is done, he takes blood from Miley then me. "Okay. I'll send these to the lab. I call you with the results. It should be by next week." He says. We nod and thank him, then go out to JAckson. We go home and wait.

* * *

MILEYS POV

I am carrying Karlee to the kitchen four days later when the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Miley. Its Doctor Kent."

"Hi. Do you have the results?" I ask.

"Yes. The baby is..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!!**

**POLL**

**Should it be Olivers baby or not?**

**Let me know!!!!**

**--JEEEEEEEEEEN**


	11. Chapter 11

_MILEYS POV_

_I am carrying Karlee to the kitchen four days later when the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?"_

_"Hi, Miley. Its Doctor Kent."_

_"Hi. Do you have the results?" I ask._

_"Yes. The baby is..."_

I held my breath.

"...not Oliver's. I'm sorry Miley." he said.

Her words came crashing in to me. I was pregnant with my rapists baby.

"Miley? Miley. MILEY!" Came the doctors' voice.

"Oh...thank you." I say softly.

"Mommy whats wrong?" Karlee asks.

"Hold on sweetie," I say to my daughter.

"Miley, you do have options you know." The doctor says symphetically.

"I dont believe in abortion. I think its wrong." I say.

"There are other options." He says.

"Thanks doctor. Let me talk to my husband, and i'll get back to you." I say.

We say good bye and i hang up.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Karlee asks again.

"Yea sweetie, Mamm is fine. But we have to get you to bed." I say. I continue upstairs with her. Oliver was putting Derek to bed.

I helped my little girl in to her pajammas, then tucked her in to bed and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Daddy will be in in a minute." I say.

"Okay. goodnight mommy. I love you." She says

"I love you too. Sweet dreams, baby." I say, and walk out the hal. Oliver is just comming out of Derek's room.

"Hey. You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Karlee is waiting for you." I say. I walk in to my little boys' room.

"Mommy!" He exclaims when i enter. I walk to his bed and sit on the edge of it.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Do i have to go to bed?" He asks.

"What did daddy say when you asked him?" I ask

"He said i have to." He said.

"Well, Mommy agrees with daddy. You're a little boy and you need your sleep. And Mommy needs hers, after chasing you and your sister around all day." I say.

"Ok. I'll go to bed." He says.

"Good." I say.

I give him a hug, and he lies down. I kiss his forehead. "Good nigh, sweetie. I love you." I say.

"Good night, mommy. I love you too." He says.

"Sleeptight. I'll see you in the morning." I say.

"Okay." He says

I walk to the door, turn the light off, and shut the door.

I walk down the hall, and in to my room. Oliver is not there, so he must still be in Karlee's room. I get out of my clothes, and pull pajamas on.

I get under the covers, and lay against the headboard. My rapists baby is inside of me. Now. I don't belive in abortion, but i dont see how i could give this child the love it deserved, because of how i got it. I was so deep in thought, i didn't hear Oliver come in, and get in to bed beside me. I only noticed him when he leaned over and kissed my lips. I turn and look at him.

"hey." I say softly.

"Baby," He sighs, pulling me on to his lap. I lay my head against his chest. "Whats wrong?" He asks.

I'm silent a minute before i answer. "It isn't your baby, Oliver." I say softly.

He is silent. Then he says, "Miley, its okay, we'll get through this."

Tears begin to fall. "How, Oliver? How? I can't have an abortion, i think they are wrong. But i could never give this child enough love. Because... I cant. Its _his_ child. I can't Ollie. I can't" I say, crying in to his chest.

He rubs the small of my back. "Miles, what did the doctor say, honey?" He asks.

"W-when I-I said I don't be lieve in a-abortion, he said there are still other options." I say through my tears.

"What about adoption?" Oliver asks.

"Oliver, we cant tell the kids, 'oh mommy is having a baby, but we arent keeping it'. What do we tell them? I cant tell them what happened Oliver, their five. We can't jst do that." I say.

"Well, then we'll go see what the doctor has to say. Miles, we'll get through this. I promise. We will. We got through Missy dying, we'll get through this. I promise." He whispers.

He pulls me closer to him. I cuddle against him, and hope he is right.

* * *

Two days later, Monday, Oliver and i drop the twins off at preschool, then go to the doctors appintment.

Once we are seated in the office of my doctor, he begins speaking. "Now Miley, I know you said you don't support abortion, and obviosly since you have the twins it would be hard to explain adoption to them." He says. I nod. "We'll there is another option. We have recently discovered, that as long as the fetus is under three months old, we can take it out, and implant it in the womb of another women. The fetus will develop and grow to be healthy, and normal." He says.

I look at oliver, then ask, "And this won't harm the baby?"

"Not at all. And You can meet the couple that wants it. I have a meeting with them in...5 minutes. And you can make your final descision after." He says. I look at oliver.

"I think we should meet the family, then decide." Oliver says.

"I agree. We want to meet the couple first." I say.

"Okay. I'll go see if they are here." He says. He gets up and leaves the office.

Oliver and i are silent until he comes back. "Mr and Mrs Oaken. This is Mr and Mrs Flenns." He says. A couple comes in after him. The man is tall, and muscular with brown hair. The women is pettite and skinny. She is about 5'5'' with long blonde hair.

Oliver and i stand up. I shake hands with the woman then the man, Oliver does the same.

"Hi." The woman say. "I'm Kristen, and this is my husband, Greg." She says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miley, and this is my husband, Oliver." I say.

"Please everyone, take a seat." The Doc says. We All sit. "Okay. You all know why your here. Kristen, Greg like i said Miley and Oliver are looking in to this procedure. Miley, this would be the couple to recieve your baby. Kristen...would you like to...?" He asks.

Kristen nods. "I'm 27 years old. And Greg is 30. We have been married for 5 years, and we live in san frinsisco. We have been trying to get pregnant for a while, but we have had no luck. We really want to have a child." She says.

I look in to her eyes. I can see that she wants a baby. And they look like they would be a good choice.

Kristen continues. "Umm..i know this may be...a personal question. But could you tell me why you don't want your baby?"

"Umm...well...because...I..I...I was r-raped. And this baby is the product of that. I dont believe in abortion, and we have five year old twins, so it would be too hard to explain adoption. But i dont feel i would be able to give this child enough love. And I want it to go to a family that could." I say, tearing up.

Oliver takes my hand.

Kristen has tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about what you had to go thru. But I really would love this baby. I want one so much. We would take great care of it. And if you wanted to be a part of its life, then we wouldn't mind. If you want to know it. We wouldn't mind at all. We would understand that." She says.

I look at her. She really wants this. And Even though i dont feel i'd be able to raise it, i would still like to know it. I finally say, "Well, as long as oliver agrees, I...I think that I want to go thru with this. I want to give you my baby." I say.

I look at oliver. "I agree." He says.

Kristen jumps up, and come to me. She hugs me. "Thank you., so much. This means...so much to us. Thank you." She says. Greg is shaking Oliver's hand.

When Kristen and i pull apart I say, "And...it would mean a lot to me if i could know the baby. You don't have to tell it i'm its biological mother. You could call me an aunt or somthing. But i really would like to know it. And I would like to get to know you. I think we could be great friends." I say.

She smiles. "Of course, you may know your child. And I would love to know you guys to. I think we could be great friends." She says.

The doctor stands. "Well. Its settled then. We just have to set the dates."

* * *

Five months later, the procedure is done. The baby, who we have learned is a girl, is developing well, and Kristen and i have become close friends. She is close with Lily as well.

It is may, Kristen is due at the end of july or begenning of August. Oliver and Jackson have also become friends with Greg.

And...I was three months pregnant...with Oliver's Child. Things where well. Lets hoped they stayed this way.


	12. Chapter 12

_Last Chapter:_

_Five months later, the procedure is done. The baby, who we have learned is a girl, is developing well, and Kristen and i have become close friends. She is close with Lily as well. _

_It is may, Kristen is due at the end of july or begenning of August. Oliver and Jackson have also become friends with Greg._

_And...I was three months pregnant...with Oliver's Child. Things where well. Lets hoped they stayed this way._

It was noon. The kids are at school./ Oliver was sitting with me in the living room. we were talking about baby names. Then the phone rings. "Hello. Hey Dad."

"Hey, sweetie. They want you to do a concert in Hawaii. Your last until the baby is born" He says.

Oliver hears. He looks over. He knows i'm going to say no. He pulls the pohone away. "Shell do it!" He says.

"Yea...well you know she want to, even thought she will say no. but I will convince her." He says. They handg up after a minute. As soon as he does, i smack his stomach. "HEY! That hurt." He says.

"Good. I cant go on tour!" I exclaim.

"Well, why not?"

"Because i have to take care of the kids." I say

"I can take care of them for a few days." He says.

I look at him. "Ollie. Who is gunna take care of you?" I ask. "Your a big kid. You are my third child." I say.

He mocks offense. "Oh really?" He asks.

"Yes. Really," I say. "But thats why i love you so much." I say, and kiss him.

He grins. "So you'll go?" He asks.

"Oliver..."

"You will great!" He says.

"But...I...FINE!" I yell. He smirks.

So two weeks later, I find myself in Hawaii.

I was on the stage, singing. I didn't use the wig anymore.

I sang As I Am, This is the Life, True friend, best of both worlds, Nobody's perfect...well i basically sang all my songs.

When i was done, I had to go to a meet and greet and sign autographs. It was one in the morning before i got back to my hotel.

But shure enough, i got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said, yawning.

"Hey, baby."

I imedietly perked. "Hey Ollie How's... everything?" I ask.

"Weeeeeeell...the house is trashed, and the twins are currently hyped up on chocolate and sugar!" He exclaims.

"WHAT!" I yell, sitting up.

"Mile, calm down i'm kidding!" He exclaims. "You dont trust me." He says

"Yes i do. Amd i miss the kids so much!" I exclaim.

"I know you do. But what about me?" He asks

"Oh I miss you too." I say, in a seductive voice. "And i'm comming home tomorrow!" I say.

"I knoiw. I cant wait till your back. I miss you. Its wierd sleeping alone." He says.

"Oh? Really? I dont find it wierd...i find it wierd and lonely." I say, and then i yawn.

"Baby you sound really tired. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. The twins are exited too." He says.

"Okay." I yawn. "tell my babies i miss them, and i love them, and i can't wait to see them..."

"Okay, baby. I get it. I love you! And i'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you land!" HE says.

"Okay. I love you to! Bye, Ollie!" I say.

We hang up, and i get about 5 hours of sleep before i have to wake up and have to go to the airport.

5 hours later, the announcementcomes :"PLEASE PREPARE FOR LANDING!"

I put the table thing in the up position and buckled. I said a prayer, and sat back.

After about ten minutes, we hit the ground. Then...CRASH! I lurched forward, felt heat and it all went black

* * *

**_OLIVERS POV_**

The Kids and i were playing a game with kristen and Gary, when the front door burst open, and Lily rushed in.

"Ol-iv...er. Put it on Ch-ann...el. 6." She said, out of breath.

I clicked the TV on, and put it on the channel she said.

**_"And there is breaking news. A plane has crashed well landing at the Malibu Airport. It was an incomming flight from Hawaii, carrying pop sensation, Hannah Montana, AKA Miley Stewart Oaken. No word yet on her condition. If you havn't been notified, and you have family or friends that were pn the flight, you can go to the Malibu Hospital...updates will follow..in other news..."_**

I stared at the screen. Then jumped up. "NO!" I yelled.

"Oliver go! We'll watch the twins. Call us!" Kristen says. I grab my car keys, yell a good bye to the scared twins, and rush to the car, followed by Lily.

We get in, and 10 minutes later we are at the hospital.

We rush in. There are signs.

IF YOU ARE AWAITING INFORMATION ON A FAMILY MEMBER ON THE CRASHED FLIGHT, GO TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM, ROOM 345.

Lily and i rush there.

A women asks, "Are you with Miley..Hannah Montana?"

I nod.

"DOCTOR! I HAVE MILEY'S RELETIVES!"

Some one comes up, and motions for us to follow. On our way there, we run in to Robbie Ray, Jackson, and my parents.

He brings us to an office.

"Have a seat." He says. We all remain standing. "Miley was recovered. She is currently stabled in a room. She is in a coma. She has minor burns, ans a cut on her head. She hit her head. When..and if she wakes up, she may have memory loss." He says.

"Where is she?!" I ask.

He gives us a number, and i rush to the room.

Miley is lying, motionless on the bed. She has cuts all over her face, and arms. There are multiple tubes protuding from her body. "Miley." I whisper. I rush to the edge of the bed.

_Please let her be okay. Please god. PLEASE._

* * *

A month later, Miley is still Comatose.

I take the kids and see her everyday. But i want her to wake up. She has missed a lot. Kristen gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Elizabeth Fiona Miley Flenns. Lizzie.

One day, I was dropping the kids off at school, when i got the call. It was Robbie Ray. "Shes awake!"

I rush to the hospital. I go, the doctor is waiting at the door. I go to rushin. "Oliver, wait you need to know.." But i just rush in. My parents, Robbie Ray, Lily and Jackson where there.

"Oh Miley..." I say.

She is slightly sitting. Some of the tubes were gone.

"Oh god i missed you so much. I was worried sick..."

I go to her.

She looks at me. "Do i know you?" She asks.

I look at her. The doctor walks up. "Miley. Do you know who that is?" She asks, pointing to Lily.

"Miley nods. "My best friend. Lily."

"Miley, what is your full name?" She asks.

"D-Destiny Hope Stewart." She says.

"How old are yo?"

She looks at the doctor. "I'm 17."

"Do you have any children?"

"Yea. My little daughter. Marissa." She says.

"Thank you Miley. Why dont you get some rest." She says.

She motions us to follow her. Once in the hall, She says. "She lost some memory. She thinnks she is 17, and just had Marissa. she has no idea it is more than ten years later."

"Well, why doesn't she remeber me? Why does she remember Lily? We both met her together."

Just then, the door opens.

"Wait. I chjange my answers." she says.

We look at her. She is gripping the wall for support. "My name is Miley Rae Stewart Oaken. and i'm 33. and my kids are Karlee and Derek. Missy died. And you," She says, looking at me. "Oliver. My husband." She says.

Then she walks slowly to me. I throw my arms around her.

"Well...that was fast." The doctor says.

* * *

LIKE?

REVIEW with ides!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

--JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	13. COMMING SOON

COMMING SOOON TO A SCREEN NEAR YOU!:

Miley, Oliver and Lily are 19. They go to three seprate colleges. They come home one summer, and see each other, Oliver bringing news.

Miley has a secret...not that shes hannah, but a different one. She loves Oliver. When Oliver;s surprise is revealed, what will happen? Does he feel the same way...or not?

This is a Moliver(?, MAYBE!) Lackson story, and will be on a comuter screen near you within this week! It will be called, _Decsisons About Love._

LOOK FOR IT!


	14. Chapter 14

_LAST CHAP:_

_A month later, Miley is still Comatose._

_I take the kids and see her everyday. But i want her to wake up. She has missed a lot. Kristen gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Elizabeth Fiona Miley Flenns. Lizzie._

_One day, I was dropping the kids off at school, when i got the call. It was Robbie Ray. "Shes awake!"_

_I rush to the hospital. I go, the doctor is waiting at the door. I go to rushin. "Oliver, wait you need to know.." But i just rush in. My parents, Robbie Ray, Lily and Jackson where there._

_"Oh Miley..." I say._

_She is slightly sitting. Some of the tubes were gone._

_"Oh god i missed you so much. I was worried sick..."_

_I go to her._

_She looks at me. "Do i know you?" She asks._

_I look at her. The doctor walks up. "Miley. Do you know who that is?" She asks, pointing to Lily._

_"Miley nods. "My best friend. Lily."_

_"Miley, what is your full name?" She asks._

_"D-Destiny Hope Stewart." She says._

_"How old are yo?"_

_She looks at the doctor. "I'm 17."_

_"Do you have any children?"_

_"Yea. My little daughter. Marissa." She says._

_"Thank you Miley. Why dont you get some rest." She says._

_She motions us to follow her. Once in the hall, She says. "She lost some memory. She thinnks she is 17, and just had Marissa. she has no idea it is more than ten years later."_

_"Well, why doesn't she remeber me? Why does she remember Lily? We both met her together."_

_Just then, the door opens._

_"Wait. I chjange my answers." she says._

_We look at her. She is gripping the wall for support. "My name is Miley Rae Stewart Oaken. and i'm 33. and my kids are Karlee and Derek. Missy died. And you," She says, looking at me. "Oliver. My husband." She says._

_Then she walks slowly to me. I throw my arms around her._

_"Well...that was fast." The doctor says._

**_MILEY'S POV_**

I have no idea what happened. I remember dark..and burning. And then waking up in the hospital, think i was 17. Then, I remebered About me and Oliver. And the twins and Missy.

I lay in the bed that night, the night i woke up. I had made Oliver and everyone go homke. Oliver was going to bring the kids tomorrow.

I dont know when, but i finally fell asleep. The next morning, i woke to a nurse taking my vitals, and A blonde girl...LILY!

"LILY!" I yell.

"Good morning to you too," She says.

"HELP ME!" I say. "I dont remember. What happened. Why was i unconsience? And what are my kids names?" I ask.

"You were in a plane crash. And they are Karlee and Derek. Miley, it will be okay..."

But i drown her out. because...I remember.

Missy. Holding the hand of her dead body. Burying her. Josh raping me. The operation, giving the baby to Kristen. Getting pregnant again...THE BABY!

Just then, The door opens, and Oliver walks in. He comes to my bed, and sits on the edge and kisses my lips. "Hey. How ya feelin?" He asks.

"Horrible. Oliver, what happened to the baby?" I ask.

His eyes cloud. "Baby. You had a...miscarridge." He says.

"No." I say. "No." I begin to cry. Then the door opens again. I quickly pull back and wipe my eyes. My dad stands there, with a little child holding each hand.

"MOMMY!" They bpoth screech, and start running. Oliver catches them.

"Woahhh! We dont want to hurt mommy guys. Gentle!" he says gently, but sternly.

He gently lifts the little girl up on the bed, then the little boy. They both scurry up and throw their arms around me. I hug them. "Mommy! you are finally awake. I missed you!" The little girl says.

"Mommy missed you too, Missy." I say.

The little girl pulls away, he eyes filled with tears. "I'm not Missy. I'm Karlee. Daddy What doesn't momma remember my name?" She cries.

I instantly feel guilt.

Oliver comes and picks her up. She buries her face in his neck. "Sweetie, its okay. Mommy just needs some time. She was in a bad accident. We all just need to help her." He says softly.

"Baby..Mommy is very sorry. I know you are Karlee. I just...lost my mind for a minute!" I say.

She lifts her head up. "I'm sorry Mommy. Are you okay? When is our baby brother or sister going to be here?" She asks

My eyes fill with tears. "Mo-Mommy...I'm sorry. What did i do?!" Karlee screeches.

"Karlee, Sush!" Oliver says..well shouts...

The little girl squirms, and gets to the floor. She runs. Derek follows. Lily runs after them.

Oliver looks after them, then at me, sobbing. He hesitantly comes to me, and wraps his arms around me. I sob in to his shoulder. "I-i-i-i-i W-w-wanted that b-b-b-baby, O-o-o-ollie. Whay did it have to...be taken away from me?" I sob.

He rubs the small of my back. "Shhh, baby, shhh. It will be okay. We will have another baby. It will be ok." He says.

* * *

A month later, things are ...er...normal?

I remember stuff now.

Well...everything!

I am all healed, just a few scars.

Oliver and i havent...tried to mak any children yet. I dont know if we will.

But that was answered that night. The kids were spending the night with Lily and Jackson.

We were watching a movie, on our bed. I was lying beside him, laying my head on his muscular chest. I leaned my head up, and we kissed., And that kiss lead to making out and...you know the rest.

And boy, had i missed it.

And then, a month later, i found...i was pregnant.

* * *

_**Six years later**_

**_Miley's pov_**

Six years later, everything is well. Karlee and Derek are 12. AndOliver and I have 5 year old Gennie, and 3 year old Tommy.

Lily and Jackson had the twelve year old twins, and 3 year old CeeCee.

Kristen And greg just had Lizzie. Her and I were close. She knew about what had happened. She called me aunt miley.

Jake had died in jail last year.

All Was Well.

* * *

**THE END! **

**I hope you likled this stiory. This is the end, and as of now, there will NOT BE A SEQUEL!**

**Sorry, but..Im blank on ideas. I took it as far as i could.**

**I hope you liked. Review this PLEASE, and read my other stories!!!!**

**Thanks a BUNCHES TO ALL MY READERS, AND ESECIALLY REVIEWERS!!!!!!**

**---JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**


	15. SEQUEL INFO!

OK...

I am thinking of making a Prequel to this story. Likr i could do what happens that that makes miley leave, then do the 7 years that she is gone and sytuff...let me know...REVIEW with you answer!!!

--JEEEEEEEEEEEEEN


End file.
